


Midoriko's Game Plan

by KyaFalcone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, BAMF does not mean OP, Developing Friendships, Final Fantasy based game system, Gaming Terms, Gen, I really have no idea what I'm doing, LITERALLY, Love Interest to be decided, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set pre Final Act, Souta is a cheat, ignores Final Act
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of working towards her goal, Higurashi Kagome is back to square one.  Only this time, she'll have help in a very strange way.  It seems, her life is now a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profile and Stats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format Editing: Jan 31st, 2018

Almost one year.  One whole year spent travelling between the past and future.  One year and nothing to show for it.

Kagome had convinced InuYasha to let her go home for her birthday.  Sixteen.  Though it didn’t feel like there was much to celebrate.  One whole year and they were back to square on.  Sometimes she wondered if it would ever end.

Kagome dropped her backpack in the laundry room before climbing the stairs to her room.  She changed into her flannel night clothes slowly, trying not to aggravate her injuries.  She was lucky there was a soccer game for Souta that afternoon.  Her bag would let her mother know she was home, so Kagome decided to just sleep.  Before getting into her bed, she pulled off the small jar around her neck.

Only one shard sparkled in the afternoon light.  She set it down beside her computer, knowing she wouldn’t forget it there.  The black haired girl sighed before letting herself collapse into sweet oblivion.

* * *

 

Waking came slowly.  The young woman could tell she had slept the night through due to the amount of light streaming in from her window.  She could just barely hear the washing machine and dishes clinking in the kitchen.  Instead of getting up right away, Kagome kept her eyes closed and pretended she didn’t have anything to worry about except school and family.  A sad smile spread across her lips.  It was a nice daydream.

She stretched her arms above her head, hearing her vertebrae pop.  Next she did the same for her legs, letting the muscles tense and relax as she checked her body’s condition.  She was surprised to find she felt far better than she had in months.  Maybe she should sleep at home more often.  Momma would like that.

She startled when she opened her eyes.  A blue rectangular box was floating in the air above her.  She bolted up, watching the box move with her, keeping a distance of a foot between them.  Blue eyes blinked before she rubbed at the crust to help her see better.

**You have slept in your bed.  HP and SP are fully restored.**

She blinked again when the box disappeared.  Lifting her right hand, she pinched herself.  The pain was both welcome and unnerving.

**Would you like to read the Tutorial?**

**Y / N ?**

“Wha?” Kagome paused before thinking through her problem.  Half the time if she thought, she wouldn’t have ended up in so many dire situations.

If it was a spell of some sort, it had to have followed her to the future.  But how would a spell pick up gaming terms?  While she didn’t care for video games herself, Souta played often enough for her to know some things.  A tutorial told you how to play the game, the controls and such.  Souta would often skip the tutorials of games he had played before.

She took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly.  “Yes.”

**Welcome to Midoriko’s Game Plan.**

**Pick up your shard to Continue**

A sudden flashing caused her to turn towards her desk.  The small jar containing the jewel shard pulsed a light pink.  Looking around her room found nothing out of place.  It was all how she remembered before going to sleep.  Another deep breath and she pushed off her bed and slowly made her way to the desk.

She sat down in her desk chair before picking up the little vial.  Popping the cork, she dumped the shard into her open palm.  Another box appeared above the shard.

**Midoriko’s Game Plan**

**Fate has a strange way of working.  Young Higurashi Kagome has spent the past year working against the clock to stop evil and complete the Shikon no Tama.  After a major battle with the half-demon Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is once again shattered across Feudal Japan.**

**You must help Kagome balance her days in the future and the past.**

The blue box disappeared only for another one to pop up in front of her.

**[New Quests!]**

**_Complete the Shikon no Tama (long term)_ ** **[100,000 exp avaliable]**

**[ ] Find all shards of the Shikon (1/200)**

**[ ] Purify all of the shards (1/200)**

 

**_Future in the Future (long term)_ ** **[100,000 exp avaliable]**

**[ ] Graduate High School!**

**[ ] Pass all classes with a C average or higher**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

**_Save the Past_ ** **[100,000 exp available]**

**[ ] Destroy Naraku**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

**_Family Matters_ ** **[10,000 exp available]**

**[ ] Raise your reputation with all members of the Higurashi family to Sublime (1/4)**

She wasn’t sure what the “hidden” parts were, but in all it sounded straight forward.  The “quests” also didn’t seem to be ill intended.  She wanted to do those things herself.  Decision made, she looked to the new box.

**Would you like to view your status?**

**Y / N ?**

“Yes,” she answered with a bit more confidence than the first time.

**Kagome Higurashi -** **LVL** 7    **EXP** (17/2450)

**HP:** 676 (676)     **SP:** 1295 (1295)

**STR:** 6

**DEX:** 3

**VIT:** 4 (+15)  
**INT:** 16 (+5)

**WIS:** 3

**CHA:** 8

**LUK:** 10

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** ? **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

“Okay… What does that all mean?” Kagome asked aloud.  When no other box appeared, she huffed.  “Figures. Okay, let’s see. HP should be health. EXP is experience, that one’s easy. STR might be strength.  INT, intelligence. LUK, luck. WIS… wisdom? But why have both? Don’t they go together?”  She took a moment to collect herself.  “Okay, DEX and VIT. I might find something to help from Souta. Crap how do I explain this? I don’t even know what _this_ is!”

“Hey sis! Breakfast is ready!” Souta called to her through the door.

“Thanks, Souta!” she called back before turning to the floating box.  “Bye? Disappear? Go away? Vanish? Exit? End? Escape? Crap. Clear? Close?”  The blue vanished from her sight.  “Okay, close makes it go away. Good to know.”

The flustered teenager quickly changed into a knee length blue shirt and dark blue sweater.  As she left her room, she ran her fingers through her long black hair.

“Morning!” she called upon entering the kitchen.

“Morning, dear. You’re clothes are in the washer right now. I threw your bag in there too,” her mother told her with a smile.  “Happy birthday, Kagome. I’m happy you’re home today.”

“Me too, Momma,” Kagome gave a quick hug to her mother before sitting next to her little brother.  “Got any plans for the day, twerp?”

Souta glared playfully before answering his sister.  “Not really. I was thinking about watching a movie. Maybe playing a game.”

“Mm. What’s the game everyone’s talking about now?” she asked.

As her mother joined the table, her brother began talking about the newest game his classmate were discussing.  Instead of tuning him out, she actually listened to his rambling.  It was apparently a role playing game that had captured his attention.  Every now and then she would ask a question for clarification, which surprisingly just made Souta more into his explanation.  At one point he began to list all the different types of “stats” including strength, intelligence, speed, mana, and a few others.

“So what’s the difference between intelligence and wisdom?” she asked after he finished his list.

“It all kinda depends on the game,” he told her.  “Mostly they’re related to mana. Like how much a player has and how much they can use.”

“Okay. What’s mana?”

“Mana usually deals with magic. Sometimes it’s a different word, but magic usually covers everything.”

“Ah. Is there something similar for health?”

“Yeah!” Souta exclaimed, getting really excited.  “Usually it’s something like endurance or vitality. And accuracy depends on flexibility or dexterity.”

Kagome nodded in understanding.  Lifting her head to look at her mother, she found her smiling softly at them.  Kagome smiled back before returning her attention to her little brother.  Souta started explaining quests and the different system that were used when they finished breakfast.  Kagome kept listening as she gathered their dishes, truly interested in learning about hidden objectives, the different quest types, and different rewards.

“I’ll finish the dishes,” her mother told her, taking the dishes from her eldest.

“You sure, Momma? I can do them.”

“Go. Spend time with your brother.”

Kagome nodded and smiled at her mother.  Souta, having listened in, grabbed his sister’s hand and pulled her to the living room.  He pushed her to sit on the couch before racing off to his room.  Something about a guide.  When he returned, he handed her a book.

“The disc is already in, so I can show you if you want,” Souta offered, suddenly looking unsure.

“That’d be awesome. But what’s this book?” Kagome questioned.

“It’s a guide book. It helps players with quests and finding secrets in the game,” he explained while getting the television and game system running.  “They don’t come out when the game does, usually some time later. There are different types too. Like Pokemon has some that are like written Pokedexes.”

He continued on another tangent of the different types of guide books.  Kagome was stunned that so much went into a game.  And for some reason the jewel created a game for her, or at least, that was her current explanation for the strange blue boxes.  Kagome listened to him explain the “rpg” he currently had loading, one of the _Final Fantasy_ series.  They were well known for having quests and free-roam abilities, according to her brother.

“So,” Kagome started as she flipped through the book, “what does reputation have to do with rpgs?”

As soon as she finished speaking, another blue box appeared in front of her.  As Souta turned to look at her, she froze.  He looked at the page she was on, something about guilds.

“Reputation usually decides what kinda items you can buy. Sometimes they decide if you can do certain quests,” he explained, apparently ignoring the floating screen in front of her.  “Different games have different levels of reputation, same with ability levels. Some games have a character stat for charisma to help with bartering and stuff.”

Kagome nodded to show she understood.  Souta grinned again before he turned to the screen.  He started explaining “cutscenes” and “tutorials” to her.  He asked if she wanted him to start at the beginning or if he could use one of his saved files.

“A saved one is fine,” Kagome smiled, ignoring the box for the moment.  “I doubt there’s much you can show me when starting out. The way it sounds, free-roam is for higher levels.”

Souta nodded in agreement, loading one of his files.  “And further in the storyline. The tutorials usually have a bunch of cutscenes to explain what’s going on and stuff. It helps the player get in the mindframe. I haven’t gotten very far in this one, about a quarter of the way through the story. I’m trying to grind right now.”

“Grind?”

“Level up without following the story. It makes it easier to get through the higher ranked quests. A lot of gamers grind when they can so they don’t have to worry about leveling later when they get into the story. Eventually the experience I get from the monsters here will be so small that I’ll have to move on, but for now it helps level Vaan.”

Kagome hummed in agreement at she watched her brother go into a building on screen, clicking a bulletin board with flyers.  He started explaining the side-quests and hunts to her.  She made a few comments to let him know she was listening before turning her attention to the box.

**Reputation**

**Past / Future**

Kagome glanced at her brother playing his game before lifting her finger to the screen.  The boxes on the screen used the controller to move, so maybe her hand could work the same way.  It was worth a shot, so she wasn’t seen talking to herself.  Her index finger touched on **Future** and the box changed.  Apparently fingers work as cursors.  Good to know.

**Reputation (Future)**

**High School - Disliked - 790/1000**

**Teachers - Neutral - 420/1000**

**Classmates - Neutral - 680/1000**

**Eri - Friendly - 75/1000**

**Yuri - Friendly - 180/1000**

**Ayumi - Friendly - 250/1000**

**Mama Higurashi - Well Liked - 50/1000**

**Hojo - Well Liked - 580/1000**

**Souta Higurashi - Well Liked - 770/1000**

**Grandpa Higurashi - Proud to Know - 225/1000**

**Buyo Higurashi - Sublime - 90/1000**

Kagome wondered about the different levels Souta had talked about.  Her reputation screen seemed to go from worst to best, though she wasn’t sure.  She lifted her finger and touched the **Reputation** at the top.  The box returned to the first reputation screen.  This time she hit **Past** wondering at the differences.

**Reputation (Past)**

**Naraku - Hated - 0/1000**

**Kagura - Disliked - 60/1000**

**Jaken - Disliked - 365/1000**

**Kikyo - Disliked - 795/1000**

**Kanna - Neutral - 0/1000**

**Sesshomaru - Neutral - 25/1000**

**Kohaku - Neutral - 120/1000**

**Totosai - Neutral - 325/1000**

**Villagers - Neutral - 590/1000**

**Jinenji - Friendly - 60/1000**

**Shiori - Friendly - 105/1000**

**Ayame - Friendly - 135/1000**

**Ah-Un - Friendly - 230/1000**

**Rin - Friendly - 625/1000**

**Kirara - Friendly - 780/1000**

**Miroku - Friendly - 980/1000**

**Sango - Well Liked - 65/1000**

**Ginta - Well Liked - 220/1000**

**Hakkaku - Well Liked - 220/1000**

**Myoga - Well Liked - 565/1000**

**InuYasha - Well Liked - 845/1000**

**Kaede - Proud to Know - 575/1000**

**Kouga - Proud to Know - 750/1000**

**Shippou - Sublime - 380/1000**

The blue eyed girl was shocked at the difference in length between the two times.  She hadn’t realized she knew so many more in the past.  When she thought through it though, she did have more interactions in the past versus the future.  She made a few hand motions, trying to get the box to vanish without saying “close.”  Eventually, waved her hand from the bottom of the box to the top made it go away.

She looked back at the television to see some strange board.  “What’s that?”

“It’s a License Board,” Sota stated.  “It’s how you learn new attacks and abilities.”

“What kind of abilities?” she asked.  Another box appeared, though this time she didn’t jump so much.

“Weapons, Magic, Armor, that kind of stuff. This is one of the first games with one. Some have ability trees or just lists.”

Kagome hummed in acknowledgment, flipping through pages until she found the description of the board in the guide.  One she read through it, she switched to the box.  This one seemed to have a table.

**Abilities**

Kagome looked through her abilities page, but only gained more questions than answers.  She looked back down at the guide book to see if there would be any help there.  After reading through the section a few times, she touched **Archery 1**.

**Archery 1 MAX LVL**

**Novice archery skills.  You hit the target ⅙ of the time.  Your arrows have enough force to just pierce skin.  You would be better off using your bow as a bat.**

Kagome frowned at the insult.  Then moved to the next level of the skill.

**Archery 2 MAX LVL**

**Competent archery skills.  You hit the target ⅓ of the time!  Your arrows will now get stuck in the muscle tissue of your target.  Might want to work on that swing.**

Kagome huffed aloud, getting annoyed with the descriptions.   _My archery isn’t that bad!_ Then she thought back.  A groan escaped as she remembered all the times she had used her bow to bat away demons.   _It’s gotten better at least._

**Archery 3 Lvl 58**

**Proficient archery skills.  You can now access special arrows.  You hit the target ½ of the time.  Your arrows can now pierce through the muscle tissue.  Warm up that string!**

That wasn’t so bad.  Though it did make her wonder about higher archery skill.  When she tried to touch **Archery 4** , an error code popped up.  From reading the guide, she figured that she wouldn’t be able to see it until she maxed **Archery 3** .  Instead of worrying, she went to find the “special arrows” the description talked about.  The only available option was **Sacred Arrow**. Which made sense since she could fire them.

**Sacred Arrow Lvl 7**

**You imbue your arrows with your Spiritual Power.  Each level allows for more SP to be imbued.  Control must more than 15% to achieve.**

Kagome smiled at the information.  SP meant spiritual power.  That was good to know.  The low level of the ability worried her.  And what did it mean about her control?  Remembering what Souta said about stats, she again went looking through the guide in her lap.

“So can all characters use mana?” she asked aloud.

“Not all. Some games the character has to be a certain race or profession,” Souta told her.  “You can in this one. You just have to get the License.”

“Those blue bars are how often you can use attacks right?” the teenager asked after watching the small battle in the game.

“Yeah. The faster they fill, the faster the character attacks. There are some power ups to help with that. Most table-top games use wisdom or something to determine how fast or powerful a spell or attack will be.”

“Does vitality or dexterity stats work the same as wisdom?”  At the end of her sentence, the **Abilities** screen changed to **Status**.

“Sometimes,” Souta explained.  “Dexterity usually helps with accuracy and stuff. Vitality kinda helps figure how quickly your health will come back. At least, most of the time.”

Kagome asked a few more questions about different stats, which led Souta on a tangent about things like stun, blind, poison, and other effects attacks could do to a character.  He even got into different items that could cure these effects.  Eventually, Kagome turned her attention to the **Status** screen.

**Kagome Higurashi -** **LVL** 7    **EXP** (17/2450)

**HP:** 676 (676)     **SP:** 1295 (1295)

**STR:** 6

**DEX:** 3

**VIT:** 4 (+15)  
**INT:** 16 (+5)

**WIS:** 3

**CHA:** 8

**LUK:** 10

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** ? **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

Kagome moved and hit **WIS** hoping it would give her some idea on her control.  Luckily a small white window popped up next to the **Status** screen.

**Wisdom**

**Wisdom points help determine the amount of control the player has over SP.  The higher the WIS, the better off.  Wisdom can be gained by understanding the world around you.**

Blue eyes blinked and read the information again.  Nothing to tell her about how good her control was.  And how do you go about “understanding the world around you?”  Kagome shook her head and looked back at her **Status** .  Taking a wild guess, she touched **SP**.

**Spiritual Power**

**Spiritual power amount is determined by Intelligence and status buffs.  Control over spiritual power is determined by Wisdom.  SP passively recovers 5 points every minute.**

**Amount: 1295**

**Control: 17%**

Well that answered her question.  Looking through her stats she figured her control would be bad due to the low amount of points in **WIS** but it was shocking to see she could only control so little of her power.  She would have to figure out how to fix that.

“So how would you increase stats in table-top games?” Kagome asked, finding that table-top seemed more likely to help her.

“Different events can add points,” Souta answered absentmindedly.  “Depends on the stat. Working out will up strength or endurance. Reading a book might up intelligence or wisdom.”

Kagome nodded.  It made some sense.  She looked around the living room and spotted her math book on the end table.  She replaced it with the guide book and opened her most challenging subject.  She started at the beginning, knowing how difficult she found mathematics.  After an hour of study, she began working the practice problems on the coffee table.  Her mother and Grandfather had moved to sit on the couch during her hour of study.  When she finished the problems, Kagome began to wonder if she got them right.

“Momma,” she turned, “would you double check these for me?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

**By asking for help, reputation with Momma Higurashi has gone up by 25.**

Kagome waved her hand over the box after handing her mother the paper.  She was getting better at using the strange game system her life had become.  While her stats hadn’t done anything, she was happy that her reputation with her mother went up.  Though she worried about what it meant that her mom was happy the teenager was doing homework.

“I think all but eleven are right,” her mother told her, handing the paper back.

Kagome nodded and looked through her work.  “Oh! I forgot the negative sign! Thanks, Momma!”

**Due to diligent studying, Intelligence has gone up by 1.**

So math leveled up Intelligence.  Not quite what she wanted, but it probably would help in the long run.  One of her quests _was_ to pass High School.  Intelligence should help with that.  Kagome decided to continue with math, as it seemed to help two different quests, and her other school books were in her room.  By the time lunch rolled around she had plenty of alerts.

**By asking for help, reputation with Momma Higurashi has gone up by 25.**

**Due to diligent studying, Intelligence has gone up by 1.**

**By asking for help, reputation with Momma Higurashi has gone up by 25.**

**Due to diligent studying, Intelligence has gone up by 1.**

**By asking for help, reputation with Momma Higurashi has gone up by 25.**

**Due to diligent studying, Intelligence has gone up by 1.**

Kagome closed the alerts and moved to help her mother in the kitchen.  She was surprised when another alert popped up, telling her that the simple act had raised her reputation level again.  This time by 5 points.  Once lunch was finished and dishes cleaned, Kagome ran upstairs to grab a few other books.  Back downstairs she began reading through her history book, figuring “the world around you” might be connected.

**Due to diligent studying, Wisdom has gone up by 1.**

The little box had at first upset the sixteen year old, until she read through it.  While the message was similar, the point went to her **WIS** not **INT** .  Now that she knew two different subjects helped, she started looking into the other books.  Her science book raised her **INT** , as did her language book.  She went back to history when it looked as if only that subject would help her **WIS**.  Two more points and it was time to make dinner, and another 5 points in her mother’s reputation.

All in all, it felt like a productive day.


	2. Abilities and Quests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format Editing: Jan 31st, 2018

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (35/2450)

**HP:** 676 (676) **SP:** 1415 (1415)

**STR:** 6

**DEX:** 3

**VIT:** 4 (+15)  
**INT:** 22 (+5)

**WIS:** 6

**CHA:** 8

**LUK:** 10

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** ? **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

* * *

 

Kagome lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling.  She was amazed at how productive one day felt in comparison to a whole year.  Whatever was happening seemed to be on her side.  For once things were going her way.  Now she just needed to figure out how it all worked.

While it seemed like one of her brother’s games, there was just enough difference to worry her.  What about the real world?  Were they one and the same?  Her family hadn’t mentioned the strange boxes that kept appearing.  It had calmed her some, but it also made her wonder if she was going crazy.

Knowing she wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, the young woman moved to her desk, picking up the shard.  She studied the small fragment carefully.  Midoriko was the priestess who created the Shikon.  The game was titled after her.  Kagome hoped the small gem would give her some insight into her situation.

Nothing happened.

Kagome sighed before placing the shard in the small vial she used to store them.  “Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.”

She moved back to her bed, deciding comfort was what she wanted.  Kagome then thought back on everything that had happened that day.  It felt like a lifetime, but it wasn’t even twenty-four hours.  Steeling herself, Kagome decided to go through what she knew.

“Abilities.”

When the ability tree appeared in front of her, she moved to **Miko 1**.  She wanted to know more about the system.  Souta made it sound like every game was different, though with some common ground.

**Miko 1 Lvl 12**

**Novice miko skills.  You’re just in training right now.  The better you get, the more you can do.  Right now you’re just shoving SP around hoping it works.**

Not exactly what she wanted to know.  Though it did help some.  She’d have to max **Miko 1** to get anywhere else in the “branch.”  Kagome moved through all of the checked off abilities she had.   **Sensing 1** was the only other ability maxed.  She had expected that with **Sensing 2** lit, level 26.  All of the other abilities were either in the teens or less.  That didn’t help her know what level maxed the abilities.  And her **Archery 3** was level 58.

She still had more questions than answers.  Taking a breath, she touched **Hand to Hand 1**.  She was pleasantly surprised to find a new screen appear.

**Hand to Hand 1 Requirements:**

**STR = 5**

**VIT = 5**

**DEX = 5**

 

**You currently do not meet all the requirements for Hand to Hand 1.**

“That’s more than I expected,” she muttered to herself.  “So if I get my dexterity up, I can learn how to defend myself. That’s good.”  Kagome switched to her **Status** screen before selecting **DEX**.

**Dexterity**

**Dexterity points help with weapon accuracy.  Dexterity can be gained by weapon practice and flexibility training.**

“So if I practice with my arrows, I should be able to level archery and dexterity,” Kagome told herself.  She moved to see what other activities helped with her different stats when a new screen popped into existence.

**[New Quests!]**

**_Bonding_ ** **[300 exp available]**

**[ ] Play a game with Souta**

**[ ] Help Grandpa with the Shrine duties**

**[ ] Go shopping with Momma**

 

**_Train Yourself_ ** **[750 exp available]**

**[ ] Max Miko 1**

**[ ] Learn Miko 2**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

**_Defend Yourself_ ** **[500 exp available]**

**[ ] Learn Hand to Hand 1**

**[ ] Level Hand to Hand 1 by 10 (0/10)**

Kagome smiled at the new quests.  Experience would help her level up.  Leveling up made a character strong.  Kagome knew that with the quests helping her figure out what to do, she could fix her relationship with her family.  She could also make herself a better fighter.  She wouldn’t be a burden to her friends.

“So, family time, practice, studying. Seems tomorrow is going to be busy.”

* * *

 

**You have slept in your bed.  HP and SP are fully restored.**

After another peaceful night’s sleep, Kagome got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top.  She didn’t hear any of her family moving about, so she started making breakfast for them.  Helping her mother with meals had added to her reputation.  Making a meal herself might be just as helpful.

**By thinking things through, WIS goes up 1.**

“Really?” she asked aloud.

Kagome shook her head and continued cooking.  It was a rather annoying message, but her control would get better.  She decided to just ignore the derogatory messages.  It would just upset her to think about them.

**You took the initiative!  Reputation with Momma Higurashi has gone up by 15.**

Kagome looked over her shoulder to spot her mom watching from the doorway.  “Morning, Momma.”

“Good morning,dear,” her mother answered absently.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kagome continued as she worked the eggs.  “I thought I’d give you a break this morning.”

“Oh, thank you, Kagome. Should I just sit?”

“Sit back and relax,” Kagome smiled.

It wasn’t long after when the males of the family came in for breakfast.  Everyone made small comments here and there.  It was quiet compared to the previous day.  Souta had to go to soccer practice, which Grandpa wanted to go with.  Momma had stayed silent as they made plans, so when the two males left Kagome spoke up.

“Momma, do you think we could do something together today?”

“Well,” her mother paused and thought for a bit.  “We could go shopping. Get a few things for your travels too.”

Kagome beamed.  “That would be great!”

“Alright. Let me get my purse.”

**[New Quest!]**

**_The Right Equipment_ ** **[200 exp available]**

**[ ] Buy proper travel clothes**

**[ ] Buy a super quality sleeping bag**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

Kagome looked through the list before closing the window.  At least now she knew some of what she needed.  She hadn’t ever thought about her clothes.  Though she probably should get something more durable.  And maybe a better sleeping bag.

Shopping with her mom had been a favorite pastime before… Everything.  Kagome was very excited to do so again.  The first thing the two women did was go to a clothing department store.  However, as they looked around, Kagome only saw fashionable items and flimsy materials.  Sure they would be nice for when she was home, but not traveling.

“Momma,” Kagome called to her wandering companion, “could we find some clothes that are… better for my travels?”

Her mother looked stunned at the request.  Then smiled.  “I’m fine with that. There’s a store two blocks down that should have what you need.”

The next few hours were filled with laughter, embarrassment, and bonding.  Kagome couldn’t have been happier by the time they got to an outdoor equipment store.  They wandered the store, laughing at some of the strange things they saw.  By the time they reached the sleeping bags, Kagome was in stitches.

“So what kind of sleeping bag should we get you?” her mother giggled out.

Kagome stifled her laughter before answering.  “Something that won’t make me feel the cold ground,” she answered.  It was something that had bothered her while camping.  “So, padding?”

They looked through the different brands, styles, and colors before agreeing on a dark brown, thick padded sleeping bag with a built in pillow.  They grabbed their treasure and made their way to checkout.  As they once again weaved through aisles, Kagome spotted a large box out of the corner of her eye.  When she read the large text, she wondered about the hidden objective.

The box contained cookware.  Two large pots, two different sized pans, a skillet, and a camping kettle made up most of the contents.  The rest included plates, mugs, and a few cooking utensils.  All in all, it looked like something their group could use.

“Momma,” Kagome called.

“Hm?”

“Look at this.”

Kagome lifted the box for her mother to see.  The older woman looked at the contents carefully.  Then she inspected the materials used.

“It’s definitely something you would use. And it’s compact. How much is it?”

“6300 ¥,” Kagome told her sadly.

Her mother frowned at the price.  They really didn’t have that much more to spend.  Kagome raised an eyebrow before returning the box.  It would be nice, but not at the moment.  Her mother smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry, dear. Maybe another time.”

“Maybe.”

They finished out their day of shopping with a trip to the grocery.  Kagome assured her mother they didn’t need to stock up on ramen this time, though she knew InuYasha would throw a fit.  By the time they returned to the shrine, Souta and Grandpa were home and the sun was setting.  As soon as all of the shopping was put away, two new boxes appeared.

**[Quest Complete!]**

**_The Right Equipment_ **

**[ X ] Buy proper travel clothes**

**[ X ] Buy a super quality sleeping bag**

**[ ] Buy a new set of cookware**

**Total exp gained: 150**

**Total yen gained: 500**

 

**[Quest Update!]**

**_Bonding_ ** **[300 exp available]**

**[ ] Play a game with Souta**

**[ ] Help Grandpa with the Shrine duties**

**[ X ] Go shopping with Momma**

 

**Reputation with Momma Higurashi has gone up by 100.**

Kagome frowned at the now visible objective.  She wasn’t going to make her mother buy it when they didn’t have that kind of money.  Even stranger was the money the box said she received.  She would have to look into that later.  Maybe her **Status** would be helpful there.

The time-traveler helped put the groceries away before taking her new clothes and sleeping bag upstairs to her room.  She pulled the sleeping bag out and placed in on the floor by her bed.  Next she organized her clothes on top of her bed.  She had two new pairs of jeans which were made of a thicker material than the ones she was currently wearing.  Two long sleeve shirts, one black and one dark blue, ended up folded on her pillow.  Three tank tops, all in white, went next to the long sleeves.  A new water repellant jacket in dark green laid next to the pants.  Finally, a new pair of hiking boots ended up next to the sleeping bag.

“Now to put it all away,” Kagome smiled.

**Would you like to place items in Inventory?**

**Y / N ?**

Kagome blinked at the new screen.  “Yes?”  The clothes on her bed lifted into the air, folded themselves, then were put in some sort of pixelated chest.  “Okay. Inventory?”

**Inventory**

**Apparel** **Equipment**

**Weapons** **Miscellaneous**

Taking a wild guess, Kagome touched **Apparel**.  Like before, a new screen popped into existence.  But this time it looked more like her pictures folder on her computer.  Each item of clothing she had bought today was now occupying a box.  Kagome frowned.  How would she get them out?  She decided to worry about it later.  She could ask her brother if she could read his guide again if she couldn’t figure it out.

Kagome closed out of the screens then opened the **Status** screen.

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (187/2450)

**HP:** 676 (676) **SP:** 1415 (1415)

**STR:** 6

**DEX:** 3

**VIT:** 4 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 22 (+5)

**WIS:** 7

**CHA:** 8

**LUK:** 10

**¥:** 1500

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** ? **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

So she now had money.  Some how.  This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Kagome ignored her new questions and grabbed her history book.  SHe went downstairs where her brother was working on his homework.

“What cha working on?” she asked as she sat across from him.

“Science. We’re doing the periodic table right now,” Souta replied sourly.

“Did you get to hear the song?”

Souta looked up.  “What song?”

Kagome grinned.  “The Elements Song.”

When he just stared at her blankly, she jumped up and pulled him to her room.  She sat him in her desk chair and located the song one of her science teachers had shown them.

“The only reason I remember _half_ of the ones I do is because of this,” she told Souta before clicking play.

The fast paced recitation of the period table filled the room.  When it ended, Kagome waited for her brother to say something.  It took a few minutes, but he spoke.

“Do you mind if I do my homework up here?” he asked.

“So long as you don’t cheat or anything,” Kagome agreed.

“Thanks, sis!” Souta grinned before racing back downstairs.

**You’re the best sister ever!  Reputation with Souta Higurashi has gone up by 50.**

Kagome beamed at the message.  She had honestly just wanted to share the song with her brother, but the message showed that it made a difference.  Somehow, the strange situation she was in made her feel like she wasn’t adrift without a heading.

Kagome was still smiling when she got back to the living room.  Souta had passed her on the stairs, thanking her for letting him use her room.  The teenager shook her head before turning to her book.  She wanted to get her wisdom to at least ten before bed.  Her grandpa was watching the news, so when Kagome had a question she asked him.  Every question apparently raised her reputation by 5 points.  When she finished the end of chapter questions, a new message appeared beside the usual one.

**Due to diligent studying, Wisdom has gone up by 1.**

**By focusing on schoolwork, School 1 has leveled up.**

Kagome touched on the second message, wondering if it would help at all.  Luckily, it pulled up the information on **School 1**.

**School 1 Lvl 19**

**Novice school skills.  You currently know up to mid-junior high work.  You have difficulty understanding any material at higher levels.  Logical subjects are the hardest for you.**

Having already read the descriptions the night before, Kagome ignored the insult.  Out of all of her “novice” skills, **School 1** was the highest.  That meant, it was the one most likely to max out first.  She wasn’t sure how much she had to study, or what all she had to study, but it was worth working towards.

She spent another hour working on history, having her wisdom go up again.  After that she went back to math.  It was her worst subject and would need the most work.  While she knew her wisdom would help her with controlling her power, she needed to work on the things she struggled with.  And it would help with that quest.

**By thinking things through, WIS goes up 1.**

Kagome rolled her eyes at the message, closing it quickly.  Her attention needed to focus on only the difficult mathematics.  She went through three chapters, doing the problems for each, and asked her mother to check all three.  The reputation only went up 10 total this times, five less than she had anticipated.  Though she did receive 3 points in Intelligence.

“Can I help with dinner?” she asked her mother.

“Of course, dear. Would you mind chopping the vegetables?”

“Sure.”

After finishing the last of the vegetables, Kagome was surprised to have a new message.

**By working with you hands, DEX has gone up by 1.**

Closing the window, Kagome wondered what other small acts would raise her stats.  And she was that much closer to learning how to defend herself.  Maybe a few other daily activities would help raise her stats.  If so, then she would need to put a routine for either the morning or evening.  She’d have to look into it tomorrow.  Hopefully school wouldn’t be hard to keep up with or understand.


	3. School and Tutorials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome goes to school.  
> Kagome tries to pass Go.  
> Kagome does not collect 200.
> 
> Format Editing (again for this one): Jan 31st, 2018

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (204/2450)

 **HP:** 676 (676) **SP:** 1475 (1475)

 **STR:** 6

 **DEX:** 4

 **VIT:** 4 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 25 (+5)

 **WIS:** 10

 **CHA:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **¥:** 1500

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** ? **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

* * *

 

**You have slept in your bed.  HP and SP are fully restored.**

Kagome blinked as the message disappeared.  Only the third morning and she was beginning to become accustomed to the new strangeness of her life.  The teen got dressed for school, planning on spending the whole day there, even if InuYasha showed.  It was about the time his patience ran out.

She was the second one up this time.  Though it wasn’t her mother that beat her.  Kagome stood in the doorway, watching her little brother staring at the egg in his hand.  When he was about to slam the egg against the counter, she grabbed his wrist.

“Not so hard, Twerp,” she laughed.  “It doesn’t take so much force to crack an egg.”  She went through the motion with his hand in hers, showing him the proper way.  “You want to start the crack then finish it over the bowl. Got it?”

Souta grinned at her sheepishly.  “Thanks, sis.”

The blue eyed young woman just smiled.  “What were you planning on making?”

“Scrambled eggs, toast, and some fruit. I already put some rice in the cooker. I’m not as good in the kitchen as you or Momma.”

“Think you can handle the eggs and toast?”  Kagome pulled out one of the knives.  “I’ll handle the fruit.”

“Yeah!”

**You’re the best sister ever!  Reputation with Souta Higurashi has gone up by 15.**

The sixteen year old closed the message without paying much attention.  She readied the fruit for a mix while keeping an eye on her brother at the stove.  He was attentive and kept moving the eggs around the skillet.  She could see a few areas where the eggs were burning, but left him to it.  She’d burned her fair share of eggs and other things when she first started out in the kitchen.  Momma always told her what to work on after the meal was completed.

By the time the adults of the family were in the kitchen, they had set the table and doled out even portions.  Their mother just shook her head at them when she got down.  When Momma asked about it, Kagome gave credit to her brother.  He _had_ been up before her after all.  A mess may have been averted, but she was sure Souta would’ve cobbled together breakfast without her help.  Fifteen more points were added to her reputation with her mother and brother.

After breakfast, where Momma took over the dishes, she and Souta left for school.  They were leaving a bit early, so Kagome walked with her brother to his school first.  She asked a few questions about his games, not just the rpgs that seemed the most helpful.  She was rather interested in the different game methods and how some games tried to mix storyline plots with fighter games.  It was all new to her and seeing her brother so excited was a bonus to the experience.  She had even gotten some answers about Inventory and how equipping items worked.

She said goodbye to Souta at the gate, letting him know she might be a while at school trying to catch up.  She knew he had soccer practice after school, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be done before him.  Kagome hoped to be able to watch her little brother play, something she hadn’t been able to do since her fifteenth birthday.

The rest of her walk, Kagome went through what she remembered her classes had been covering.  She wasn’t surprised to find she couldn’t remember much but the topics  She pulled out a small notebook and wrote what topics she remembered.  She’d have to read through those chapters during her free time.  Usually she and her friends would go out after club activities ended.  She decided to instead spend it catching up.

“If I can get a list of things to work on, it might help with how much I’ve been missing,” Kagome muttered to herself.  “I’ll stop by and ask my teachers either during lunch or after school.”

“Kagome!” Someone called.

She looked up from her notebook to see Ayumi walking on the other side of the street.  Kagome smiled and waved, checking traffic before crossing.  Ayumi was already on the side the gates were.  No point in making her cross twice.

“Hey, Ayumi. How’re you?”

“Good! Feeling better?” her friend asked.

Kagome sighed.  “Ayumi, I have something to confess.”  Her gentle friend looked at her, seeming ready for whatever she was going to say.  “I’m not the one getting sick.”

“Then who is?”

“Grandpa,” Kagome said honestly.  “Every time someone calls he gives one of his illnesses. I’ve just been helping around the Shrine since he hasn’t been able to.”

“Oh,” Ayumi paused.  “Well I had been wondering about some of those. Makes sense now. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend.  “I’ve tried. Eri and Yuri usually interrupt or ignore me. Since it’s just us, I figured it wouldn’t be hard to just tell _someone_.”

Ayumi laughed.  “They are rather stubborn. Especially with Hojo.”

“I know! Sometimes I wish they’d just drop it. I don’t like him like that.”

“So all the gifts went to your grandfather?”

The longer haired girl nodded.  “I wasn’t going to use them when it wasn’t my problem. Grandpa’s been really pleased with them. Actually, I’ve been trying to figure out where his family shop is. I really should pay them back for all of those things.”

Ayumi smiled.  “I could show you after school if you want. Eri’s dragged me there a few times to tell Hojo about you.”

“Mm. I can’t today. I plan on talking to the staff about my grades. Hopefully I can bring them up. Then I plan on staying to work on what I can.”

“Would you like some help?” Ayumi asked.  “You can borrow my notes. I could even stop by after choir if you’re still here.”

“Ayumi, you’re the best!” Kagome hugged her friend.

The gentlest of her friends just laughed and hugged her back.  Ayumi told Kagome what topics they were covering at the moment.  By the time they made it to school, Kagome’s list of topics had reached three pages long.  While it worried her at first, Ayumi explained that they could put some topics together to make it easier.  Kagome was very happy to have run across her friend on the way to school.  She wouldn’t have been able to figure it all out herself.  Or she would’ve panicked at the amount.

“Thanks for all of this, Ayumi. When’s your next recital?”

Ayumi smiled and started explaining the newest musical the choir was working on.  Kagome recognized the look on her face as the same when Souta explained his games this morning.  Knowing how much her brother appreciated her questions, Kagome asked for clarification on anything she didn’t understand.  This caused her friend to look shocked the first few times, but Ayumi seemed to realize that she really wanted to know.

“Thanks for listening to me ramble,” Ayumi stated when they reached their classroom.  “I know I must’ve been really boring.”

Kagome shook her head.  “Actually I liked listening. I hadn’t realized how much went into a performance. When you asked me that one time, I just did what you said. I didn’t realize how much time was actually spent setting it all up. You’re really amazing, Ayumi.”

“Thanks, Kagome,” Ayumi smiled.

**A true friend listens! Reputation with Ayumi has gone up by 25.**

“Kagome! Ayumi!”

The two friends looked over to see Eri and Yuri waving at them from their usual seats.  Ayumi led them over to join the two gossipers.

“Kagome, I heard Hojo was looking for you,” Eri told them.  “Something about your back?”

“Her grandfather actually,” Ayumi cut in.  Kagome smiled thankfully at her friend.

“Grandfather?” The other two echoed.

“My grandfather is the one getting sick. I’ve been helping out at the shrine. Sometimes I go to other shrines to learn more since Grandpa is getting on in his age,” Kagome explained truthfully.  Before being pulled down the well, she had been working on learning what she needed to.  Or at least, Grandpa was trying to teach her.  “His memory is fading and he’s getting sick a lot. I’m the eldest so I’ve been working on taking over the shrine.”

Both girls had their mouths opened.  They looked at each other.  Then pounced.

“What about that two-timing boyfriend?” Yuri asked.

“InuYasha lives near Kaede-sama, who’s been teaching me about the responsibilities that differ between male and female shrine caretakers,” Kagome told them.

“What about the one who claims to love you?” Eri asked.

“Koga? He travels a lot. I think his home is near Kaede-sama too. But I’ve never seen it. I really only see him when I do errands for Kaede-sama.”

“Why haven’t you told us?” Yuri again.

Kagome sighed.  “I’ve tried. You never listened.”

“I knew,” Ayumi told the others.  She winked at Kagome when Eri and Yuri were distracted.  Kagome mouthed thank you to her.

Before the girls could gather themselves, their teacher came in.  Kagome turned from her friends and forced herself to give her teacher her complete attention.  The first subject was their science course, Chemistry.  The sixteen year old was not surprised to find she recognized quite a few terms Ayumi had told her about.  She took as many notes as she could, making extra notes on what to look up later.  The next class was history.  Kagome wasn’t too worried about that class, but she paid attention all the same.  She couldn’t afford not to.

Next next class was her math.  Ayumi helped her know where they were in the book before their teacher showed up.  Kagome was happy to see she had looked at that one last night.  She wasn’t behind in her worst class.  Always a plus.  Having looked over the material the night before, Kagome was happy to see she understood much more _and_ she could answer some questions.

Then came what the class called Jap Lit.  She didn’t recognize what the class was going over, but she did write down everything she could.  Ayumi had told her that she would help if she could.

During lunch, Kagome asked Ayumi questions about the things in Chemistry she didn’t know.  Another of their classmates joined them as they understood the material better than both of the girls.  In return, Kagome explained some of the history events they had discussed and would most likely hear about next time they met.  Eri and Yuri looked a little upset at their friends, but they didn’t make any comments to them.  Kagome’s thought about her friends were confirmed right before lunch ended.

**Reputation with Ayumi up by 10.**

**Reputation with Classmates up by 30.**

**Reputation with Eri down by 10.**

**Reputation with Yuri down by 5.**

Kagome ignored the hurt she felt at the last two messages.  By not sitting around and gossiping, she was losing two of her friends.  The blue eyed woman kept strength at the knowledge Ayumi and the rest of their classmates thought more of her.  She knew that not everything would work out.  But seeing actual results was no longer something she was just happy about.

Kagome forced herself to ignore the hurt she felt.  She needed to keep her focus on school.  She _wanted_ to graduate.  And with her journey for the Shikon school was becoming harder.  English was a blur and if she tried to remember what they covered, she’d have to go back to her notes.  Phys Ed was easier.  They played volleyball.  That was muscle memory more than anything.

“So, I’ll meet you back in the classroom when club is over?” Ayumi asked the blue eyed girl after class clean-up.

“If I finish before you, I’ll stop by the choir room,” Kagome smiled back.

After missing club for so long, Kagome had taken the time to talk to her club president during lunch.  Apparently her explanation to her friends had begun to reach other classes.  The president was understanding and they had worked out a way for Kagome to still be considered a part of the Japanese History club.  Everything she learned about the history of shrine maidens and miko was to be written up for the use of the rest of the club.

During the after school club activities, Kagome made her way to speak with her teachers.  She had explained her plan to her mother the night before, who agreed that the explanation was enough of the truth to hopefully help the sixteen year old stay enrolled in school.  As she left the classroom, Kagome wasn’t too surprised when a new message showed up.

**[New Quests!]**

**_Show You Care_ ** **[300 exp available]**

**[ ] Talk to your teachers**

**[ ] Make up your missed work**

 

 **_Pass it!_ ** **[200 exp available]**

**[ ] Pass your math test**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

 **_Keep up with the Passing Times_ ** **[1,000 exp available]**

**[ ] Max School 1**

**[ ] Learn and Max School 2 (0/2)**

**[ ] Learn School 3**

New quests.  This time they were all school related.  It made sense.  She was in the school after all.  That wasn’t really a common occurrence.  Now she’d get experience for doing things she had planned on.  Bonus!  Kagome grinned to herself as she set out to speak to her teachers.  Hopefully it would go as well as her talk with her club president.

* * *

 

“Thank you so much!” Kagome said to the room at large.

**[Quest Update!]**

**_Show You Care_ ** **[300 exp available]**

**[ X ] Talk to your teachers**

**[ ] Make up your missed work**

 

**Reputation with Teachers up by 50.**

**Reputation with High School up by 100.**

“Should have expected Momma to call ahead. At least that helped smooth things over with a lot of them. Of course, now I have tons of work to do.”  Kagome still had a smile on her face.

Her mom was the best.  She had suggested taking the chapter work Kagome had done over the weekend to show the teachers that she was trying to keep up.  Her maths teacher was very shocked to see she had worked the current chapter on her own.  Then Kagome had shown them the notebook she had used this morning, with the list of things she knew she needed to work on.  Many of them were pleased to see she _was_ working on school work.  Just not as often as she’d like.

When she was back in the classroom, she let herself look up her **Reputation** for the future.

**Reputation (Future)**

**High School - Disliked - 890/1000**

**Teachers - Neutral - 470/1000**

**Classmates - Neutral - 710/1000**

**Eri - Friendly - 65/1000**

**Yuri - Friendly - 175/1000**

**Ayumi - Friendly - 285/1000**

**Mama Higurashi - Well Liked - 300/1000**

**Hojo - Well Liked - 580/1000**

**Souta Higurashi - Well Liked - 850/1000**

**Grandpa Higurashi - Proud to Know - 260/1000**

**Buyo Higurashi - Sublime - 90/1000**

“Shouldn’t take too much more to leave the Disliked category behind,” Kagome muttered.  “Well at least in this time.”  She wasn’t too worried about Naraku hating her.  Though she did want to work on her reputation with Kikyo and Kagura.  You could never have too many friends.

“Right, let’s go with English. That’s the one, besides math, I’ll have the most trouble with. Not a lot of practice I can get out there,” she decided.

She was halfway through the chapter she was working on when Ayumi came in.

“Still hard at work I see. How’d it go with sensei?” Ayumi asked.

“Great! They agreed that if I kept up with the chapters and could pass any tests they gave me I would be fine!” Kagome explained.

“What’re you working on now?”

“English. I figure it and math will be my hardest.”

“I found it easier to learn by talking. Wanna try?”

“I’ll try anything at the moment,” Kagome laughed.

Kagome found Ayumi was right in that saying it aloud helped her understand the complex language.  Writing the words was something she could figure out while traveling.  Speaking was another part of the class, so Kagome asked if Ayumi could help her out when she was back at school.  After tentative plans were made for the future, the clock struck six.  And a new message appeared.

**By spending over 8 hours focused on school, School 1 has leveled up.**

**By spending over 8 hours focused on school, INT has gone up by 2.**

“Thanks for helping so much, Ayumi. Though I think we should get out of here,” Kagome grinned.

“No problem. It’s what friends do,” Ayumi grinned back.  “You’ve always helped me with my history tests. Seems only fair.”

They walked together some way, chatting about simple gossip instead of heavy school work.   Ayumi even pointed out the street the Hojo family store was on.  Kagome felt much better in her relationship with her friend by the time they split.  Though nothing had changed with their reputation since lunch, Kagome felt closer to Ayumi than she could ever remember.  Though, she admitted to herself, she had kind of ignored the soft-spoken girl in favor of their louder friends.

While walking past Souta’s school, Kagome spotted her little brother on the school steps, open book in his lap.  Apparently Ayumi wasn’t the only one she was getting a better relationship with.  Smiling softly, the elder Higurashi child went to greet the younger.

“You know, I told you I’d be late so you could head home without me,” she stated softly.

Souta looked up with a wide grin.  “Yeah, but I didn’t mind waiting. Got some more science done. And I got started on reading the book for lit.”

“Whatcha guys reading?”

As Kagome listened to her little brother, she realized she hadn’t seen InuYasha at all.  While intriguing, she decided to spend at least another two days before leaving for the past.  At least, if InuYasha didn’t show up before then.  Maybe she could finish a few more quests.  She still had one more dexterity point to get before she could learn how to fight.

“How was your day?” Souta asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

“Good. Ayumi offered to help with keeping up when I’m at school. Most everybody was understanding about why I’ve been absent. And I’m not behind in math anymore!”

Souta laughed.  “Cool. Was that what you and Mom were talking about last night?”

Kagome smiled at her brother’s vagueness.  He knew they couldn’t talk about her travels openly.  “Yeah, that’s right. She called this morning to explain the situation. I can’t believe neither of us caught what Grandpa was doing. Thanks for saying something.”

“No problem, Sis. How long do you think you’ll be here for?”

“I’m hoping at least two more days. Not sure when InuYasha will drag me back,” she grumbled.  She was a bit over the top but Souta’s laughter made up for it.  It had been awhile since she had heard him laugh so much.

When they got home, Kagome looked over to the well house, to see if InuYasha might be inside the house.  Instead of the usual building, it looked as if a haze was over the well house.

“I’ll be in, in a moment, Souta. I just wanna check something,” she told her brother as she contemplated the haze.  When she got to where the door _should_ have been, a message box appeared, covering the doorway.

**[Error!]**

**You can not enter this area yet due to:**

**Incomplete Tutorial**

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the message.  What did she have to do to complete the tutorial?  Was time still moving in the past?  What about her friends?

“Breathe, ‘gome. You need to breathe,” she told herself.  She turned on her heel and sprinted for the house.  “I’m going to my room!” she called to the house at large.

Once she was settled at her desk, she decided to work through what she knew.  Souta had made it seem like the plotline wouldn’t move with certain criteria or actions.  She couldn’t get to the well.  Because of the weird thing happening to her.  The thing that _seemed_ to be helping for the most part.  Now she wasn’t so sure.

“Breathe. Okay. I know more about games now so… Menu?”

**[Menu]**

**Status**

**Abilities**

**Inventory**

**Reputation**

~~**Map** ~~

**Quests**

**Help**

“Help.”

**Welcome to the Help screen!**

**Midoriko’s Game Plan was created as a result of Midoriko’s spirit getting annoyed and Kami given luck.  After Kagome spent a whole year working towards her goal, with no visible success, the Kami decided to help.  They gave Midoriko’s spirit a limited way to control time while the Shikon is split into more than one piece.  Don’t worry about time.  Each time you jump from past to future or future to past, only three days will have gone by in the other time.  Good luck!**

 

**You are currently in the tutorial for Midoriko’s Game Plan.  To finish the tutorial, you must complete 5 quests.**

**You have completed (1/5)**

“Okay.”  Exhale.  Inhale.  “So, this is a good thing. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. Thank you, Kami-sama. I should be able to travel more and keep up with my studies easier this way. Oh thank you for this.”  Kagome took several deep breaths to help calm down.  “Quests.”

**[Ongoing Quests]**

**_Complete the Shikon no Tama (long term)_ ** **[100,000 exp avaliable]**

**[ ] Find all shards of the Shikon (1/200)**

**[ ] Purify all of the shards (1/200)**

 

 **_Future in the Future (long term)_ ** **[100,000 exp avaliable]**

**[ ] Graduate High School!**

**[ ] Pass all classes with a C average or higher**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

 **_Save the Past_ ** **[100,000 exp avaliable]**

**[ ] Destroy Naraku**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

 **_Family Matters_ ** **[10,000 exp avaliable]**

**[ ] Raise your reputation with all members of the Higurashi family to Sublime (1/4)**

 

 **_Bonding_ ** **[300 exp available]**

**[ ] Play a game with Souta**

**[ ] Help Grandpa with the Shrine duties**

**[ X ] Go shopping with Momma**

 

 **_Train Yourself_ ** **[750 exp available]**

**[ ] Max Miko 1**

**[ ] Learn Miko 2**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

 **_Defend Yourself_ ** **[500 exp available]**

**[ ] Learn Hand to Hand 1**

**[ ] Level Hand to Hand 1 by 10 (0/10)**

 

 **_Show You Care_ ** **[300 exp available]**

**[ X ] Talk to your teachers**

**[ ] Make up your missed work**

 

 **_Pass it!_ ** **[200 exp available]**

**[ ] Pass your math test**

**[ ]** **_hidden_ **

 

 **_Keep up with the Passing Times_ ** **[1,000 exp available]**

**[ ] Max School 1**

**[ ] Learn and Max School 2 (0/2)**

**[ ] Learn School 3**

Kagome looked through the list.  There were four quests she needed to complete to get back to her friends beyond the well.  Most quests had at least two objectives.  Some quests she had planned on completing because they were things she wanted.  She knew she would do the make-up work and learn hand to hand combat.  That totalled to three of the five.  Math test shouldn’t be too hard, though she didn’t know when the next one was.  She wasn’t sure how to level up her miko abilities yet.  So she had a tentative four quests and possibly a fifth if she could figure out her miko abilities.  Or another quest could pop up and give her another easy one.  But she also had the ones related to her family.  The **_Bonding_ ** quest didn’t seem too hard.  Though she wasn’t sure what type of game it wanted her to play with Souta.

“Right, so fighting. School. Family. I’ll focus on those three things first. Hopefully it’ll end the tutorial.”  Kagome let her forehead fall to the desk.  “How is this my life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figure it was about time to explain why InuYasha wasn't showing up in his typical fashion, and what the hell happened to make Kagome's life a game... Some what explain at least.
> 
> And look! Kagome gets points for going to school! Also, I'm starting to flesh out my crazy plot... I think... Ayumi was kinda unexpected so it'll probably change each chapter I hit. I've still got some things I need to work out into the Gamer 'verse. Like battles! Since I'm having this only appear to Kagome, it's kinda hard to do the usual party stuff. I'm working on it. S'why Final Fantasy XII was referenced so heavily in Ch 1. That battle system is most likely what I'll stick with.
> 
> Any quest ideas are welcome! Even out-of-the-box ones!
> 
> Also Pairings! I have no true opinion on this so unless someone helps out with that, Kagome may not have a love interest...


	4. Progress and Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than I'd like, but there isn't much else I can put in this one.
> 
> I bring to you, Sibling Bonding. Which is kinda based on my interactions with one of my cousins. He taught me how to play many-a game. Which is probably why I understand so much when my friends talk about their gaming.
> 
> Format Editing: Jan 31st, 2018

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (744/2450)

 **HP:** 676 (676) **SP:** 1515 (1515)

 **STR:** 6

 **DEX:** 4

 **VIT:** 4 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 27 (+5)

 **WIS:** 10

 **CHA:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **¥:** 1500

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** ? **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

* * *

 

Another day at school.  Another fifteen reputation with her classmates and Ayumi.  Down five and ten reputation with Yuri and Eri, respectively.  Deciding to find out if each day spent at school would give her points, Kagome stayed at school until the message appeared.  She spent the free time working on the make up work her teachers had given her.  She worked through all of the topics she knew before moving to the ones that were foggy to her memory.  Then she would go to the ones she had absolutely no idea about.

**By spending over 8 hours focused on school, School 1 has leveled up.**

**By spending over 8 hours focused on school, INT has gone up by 2.**

Kagome glanced at the window, but quickly turned her attention to the last two problems on her Chemistry assignment.  They were about balancing equations, which meant math and science were kicking her butt.  She did _not_ want to put it off just to have to do _more_ math.  Once the last problem was done, she grinned and stretched her arms above her head.  As she packed her things, she glanced at the time.  Just a little after five.

With a grin on her face, Kagome made her way down to the choir room.  Ayumi hadn’t made her way back to the classroom, so she would still be in club.  Kagome didn’t want to leave without letting her friend know.  Not when Ayumi had been so helpful.  The blue eyed teen looked into the room, caught Ayumi’s attention, then waved to let her know she was leaving.  Ayumi smiled and nodded in return.

**You’re a thoughtful friend, reputation with Ayumi has gone up by 10.**

She was feeling much better as she made her way out of the gates.  Her little brother informed her he would wait for her if she was late.  Kagome had wanted to tell him not to, but she liked the time they spent together.  There wasn’t a lot of time the two of them got to bond now.  Maybe she should ask if they can play a game.  He had been mentioning that not many of his friends played all of the games he did.

After some consideration, she decided to jog the rest of the way to Souta’s school.  She needed to work on her physical stats.  Looking at them last night had made her realize how unbalanced they were.  If she wanted to be able to help more in the Past, she needed to get stronger.  She kept up a constant jog, even at when she couldn’t cross the street.  By the time she made it to her destination, her legs felt like warm rubber.  Though she was pleased when a message popped up when she stopped jogging.

**You jogged for more than 10 minutes.  VIT goes up 1.**

**You exercised until you felt it, STR goes up by 1.**

With a wide grin, Kagome walked over to the soccer field.  A few of the students sent questioning looks her way, but she ignored them.  She moved to the stands and watched her little brother play.  While she sat there, she stretched her legs out, knowing that letting the muscles lock would make tomorrow very difficult otherwise.

“Higurashi-san?” a timid voice questioned.

Kagome turned to see Hitomi standing off to the side.  “Hitomi-chan! Will you join me?”

The short haired girl smiled shyly.  “I would like that.”

Kagome smiled at her little brother’s girlfriend.  “How have you been, Hitomi-chan?”

“I’ve been well. Souta-kun’s been very happy that you’re home. I don’t think he’s stopped smiling.”

Kagome laughed.  “Good. I hate when he’s upset. I’m happy to be home right now too. How’s school?”

The two chatted as they watched the soccer practice.  Kagome found out that Hitomi wanted to be a veterinarian, but was struggling in their literature class.  The blue eyed teenager gave the younger girl some tips to help her with the class, things that had helped her in those classes.  When Souta finished cleaning up and joined them, a message appeared.

**Hitomi has been added to Reputation (Future).**

**Hitomi - Friendly - 100/1000**

**Reputation with Souta Higurashi up by 25.**

“Hey Souta,” Kagome greeted.

Her brother greeted her in turn and began to chat with his girlfriend.  Kagome just shook her head a little at them.  They were so cute to watch.  Souta would say something and blush which caused Hitomi to blush.  Then the topic would change.  Hitomi would then say something and blush, causing Souta to blush.  Subject change.  Repeat.  It was adorable to watch.

Kagome walked behind them as the trio headed off school grounds.  She was happy to watch her brother’s actions.  They really were adorable.  She’d have to remember to tease him later about it, once Hitomi was out of hearing range.  Big sister progoative.  The sixteen year old had been worried she wouldn’t be able to see her brother interacting with his first girlfriend.

They said goodbye to Hitomi about three blocks from the school.  Kagome turned away from them so they could say goodbye in private.  Though she made a show of turning and placing her hand over her eyes.  Souta was not impressed, but Hitomi laughed.

“Bye, Kagome-san!” Hitomi called.

The teen turned around and waved back at the younger girl.  As soon as his girlfriend was out of sight, Souta glared at her.  Kagome just laughed.

“I’m your big sister. It’s my job to tease,” she shrugged.

“You’re also embarrassing,” he grumbled back.

“Comes with the territory, Twerp.”  Souta tried to make a point by ignoring her.  It just made her laugh.  “Do you have any two player games? I’d like to try my hand at it.”

Her brother looked at her for a moment.  “Only fighter games.”

“Those are the ones with combos right?”

“Yeah.”

“Think you could teach me?”

That got a smile.  “Sure, Sis.”

“We’ll do our homework first though.”

“Aww, Sis! Come on!”

**Thumbs of awesome!  DEX up by 1!**

Kagome blinked at the message.  And of course it caused her to lose focus and give Souta the chance to K.O. her character.  Stupid box.

“Wanna play another round?” she asked, closing the annoying box.

Souta laughed.  “Are you going to keep asking until you beat me?”

“Yup,” Kagome grinned.  “Or at least until I can get your health down halfway.”

“You’re on!”

And they started again.  Though it was annoying that the box broke her concentration, her dexterity was high enough for her to learn **Hand to Hand 1** .  After an hour of playing with her brother, after they did their homework and had dinner, Kagome was finally getting the hang of the combo attacks and movement controls.  Her brother was still better, as he knew the characters and game _much_ better than her.

Their mother had found it amusing to see and hear them “smack talk” while playing.  There may have been a few elbows thrown around.  Neither of them would admit to it.  The teen was pretty sure she’d have a bruise or two tomorrow.  Totally worth it though.  When she finally got Souta’s character down to half health, four more rounds later, they decided to put the game away.

**[Quest Update!]**

**_Bonding_ ** **[300 exp available]**

**[ X ] Play a game with Souta**

**[ ] Help Grandpa with the Shrine duties**

**[ X ] Go shopping with Momma**

 

**Reputation with Souta Higurashi up by 100.**

One more quest almost complete.  She was that much closer to getting back to her friends.  A bit of pressure in her chest eased.  After helping her brother put up the game and console, she decided to head up to her room.  She wanted to get the **Hand to Hand 1** ability unlocked.  As she moved up the stairs, she opened the **Menu** and went over to the **Abilities** screen.  Her ability tree was still the same, but this time she knew she could change it a bit.  She waited until she was on her bed before hitting the unlocking the new ability.

**Hand to Hand 1 Requirements:**

**STR = 5**

**VIT = 5**

**DEX = 5**

**You currently meet all the requirements for Hand to Hand 1.**

**Would you like to learn?**

**Y / N ?**

“Yes,” she stated firmly, excited to know how to protect herself.  As a new screen appeared, she felt the knowledge of basic punches, kicks, blocks, and counters.

**Hand to Hand 1 unlocked!**

 

**New Abilities Available:**

**Hand to Hand 2**

**Bo Staff 2**

 

**[Quest Update!]**

**_Defend Yourself_ ** **[500 exp available]**

**[ X ] Learn Hand to Hand 1**

**[ ] Level Hand to Hand 1 by 10 (1/10)**

Kagome grinned wide.  There was still a lot she needed to do, but she was making progress!  She didn’t have to rely on her friends to keep her safe!  The sixteen year old paused her train of thought.  She’d still need to practice.and get better.  One thing the traveling to the past had taught her was not to become complacent with her skills.  She’d have to keep leveling all of her abilities.  Though she still hadn’t figure out how to work on her **Miko** ability.  And now she had to figure out how to level another ability.

Taking a deep breath, she worked to calm herself down.  Panicking would not help.  She had found ways to level her dexterity stat by accident.  She could figure this out.  Breathe, Kagome.  Just breathe.

“Okay. I still have to help Grandpa with the shrine. I might figure it out that way. Combat should help with hand to hand. And if I don’t figure it out before I go back, I can ask Sango for help.”  Kagome had found that talking about her problems aloud helped gather her thoughts.  It was a habit that she tried _not_ to do when with friends.  “Okay, studying helps with intelligence and wisdom. Jogging helps with vitality and strength. Dexterity, I’ve found using a knife and playing a game with Souta helps. What else is there? Status.”

 **Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (1300/2450)

 **HP:** 730 (730) **SP:** 1555 (1555)

 **STR:** 7

 **DEX:** 5

 **VIT:** 5 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 29 (+5)

 **WIS:** 10

 **CHA:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **¥:** 1500

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** ? **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

Kagome looked through the information.  She didn’t know how to get her **Luck** or _what_ **CHA** was.  So she decided to touch on those.  Starting with the unknown one.

**Charisma**

**Charisma points help with reputation gain and item prices.  You receive better prices for items whether you are buying or selling.**

Not a lot of information.  How could she level that stat up?  More questions.  Kagome sighed before moving on to **Luck**.

**Luck**

**Luck points determine the rarity of drops, quests, and critical hits.**

“Have you decided to stop being helpful?” she asked aloud.  How was she to level stats when it didn’t tell her _how_ to go about doing that.  Kagome huffed before moving on.  “Abilities.”

Blue eyes took in the changes to the screen since the new ability was unlocked.  She wasn’t sure why the **Bo Staff 2** ability was a different color.  It would make sense when more of the abilities were visible.  She made a quick check of her ability levels.  Going down on the left, they were 12, 9, and 21.   **Sensing 2** was at 26.   **Archery 3** hit the highest at 58 levels.  Her **Sacred Arrow** level was the lowest at 7.  She knew by touching **Swordplay 1** it would tell her what she needed, but Kagome decided to figure out one new ability at a time.

She would focus on the abilities she had already.  There were still places where she needed to learn, adding more would just overwhelm her.  Kagome went back to her status page, taking a look at her level and experience, now that she knew what they meant.  The blue eyed girl couldn’t remember what the starting experience was, but she did know it hadn’t been _anywhere_ close to the 1300 it was now.  She couldn’t pin down when it happened though.  She had gained experience by completing quests, but she hadn’t completed many.  The only other things she had done was study and go to school.

“Maybe that’s it,” she mused.  “Maybe going to school gives XP. I can check tomorrow after the message pops. Though why wouldn’t it tell me?”

Kagome shook her head.  Somehow she would figure out what was happening.  All of the little things would make sense at some point.  Until then she felt like she was even further “down the rabbit hole” that she stumbled into on her fifteenth birthday.  She found it amusing to compare herself to the Wonderland visitor Alice.  At the beginning of her journey she felt like Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_.  Now, well things looked more. . .

“What was a phrase?”  She knew it.  Wonderland had been her brother’s favorite book for a few years.  He had loved to hear it, though he couldn’t yet read at that time.  “Alice always said it when something- Oh! 'Curiouser and curiouser!' That’s it.”  She laughed at herself.  “I wonder what the others would do if I said that aloud. Might make InuYasha hurt his head.”

Kagome succumbed to her giggles at the image of her hanyou friend trying to figure it out.  There was a slightly manic edge to her laughter, but Kagome ignored it.  Sometimes you just had to laugh.  Sometimes you needed a release.  Usually she used the “sit” command, but maybe laughter would work too.  Maybe everything would work out.

Finally, Kagome felt like she could breathe easier.  It wasn't perfect, but she would figure it out.  She was the Shikon Miko after all.


	5. Money and Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format Editing: Jan 31st, 2018

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (1844/2450)

 **HP:** 730 (730) **SP:** 1595 (1595)

 **STR:** 7

 **DEX:** 5

 **VIT:** 5 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 31 (+5)

 **WIS:** 10

 **CHA:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **¥:** 1500

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now continues her duties as the Shikon Guardian and works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** Shikon Guardian **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

* * *

 

Kagome skipped school Thursday.  Not because she had gone back down the well, or rabbit hole as she had taken to calling it in her head.  She had started the day ready to go to school.  However, her grandfather was in such a state that she stayed behind to help at home.  She _had_ been able to walk Souta to school before heading back home.

While she didn’t really know what she was supposed to do, she did know what the basic chores were for the shrine.  So, she put her school uniform away and dressed herself in the traditional miko garb.  She started out by sweeping the grounds and checking the buildings for damage.  Blues eyes found many issues with the storehouse, wellhouse, and other less used buildings.  The main halls and temizuya (the pavilion for the ceremonial purification) were in the best shape, though a few of the ladles for the temizuya needed to be replaced.  Kagome was amazed at how easy it was for her to pinpoint spots that needed care.  She thought it might have come from seeing the different buildings in the past.  Sometimes she and the others would help Kaede with some maintenance.

Her trusty notebook had another few pages dedicated to things the shrine needed like cypress wood for repairs, straw for more shimenawa (traditional rope used to mark off sacred spaces).  She was able to fix the roofs in some places, though they’d need more shingles.  The shimenawa around the Goshinboku was changed for a better quality of rope.  Though it was probably the first time she was working on the shrine grounds she grew up on, she felt more at peace with herself after working so much.  After making note of a few more things she would need to buy for the shrine, Kagome made her way to the storehouse.

The usual supply of fortunes was running low so Kagome grabbed the paper, ink, and brushes to increase the number.  She could vaguely remember sitting next to her grandmother on warm days listening to the brush on paper as the older woman wrote out the fortunes.  Her grandmother would set up near the Goshinboku, always saying it allowed the tree to add its own luck to the special ones, the ones that would need it.  Kagome followed her now deceased grandmother’s example and set her things in the shade of the Tree of Ages.

Her grandmother hadn’t followed a set pattern for the ofuda.  Kagome could remember the time she had asked about why they all looked slightly different.  Her grandmother had replied that each one, while representing the shrine, was as unique as the people of Japan.  Her ofuda represented both the similarity and diversity of the people who came to pray at the shrine their family maintained.

“Maybe I could…” Kagome muttered to herself.

With a determined nod, she felt inside herself for the energy she pushed into her arrows.  When she had hold of it, she guided the energy to the brush in her hand.  When a small pink glow surrounded the brush, she grinned.

“Now, to actually begin.”

Dipping the tip of the brush in the ink, she tried to maintain the energy in her brush.  When it faltered, she paused to center herself.  It was tiring and tedious.  However, about two hours after she started, she was quite surprised to have the now familiar blue box appear.  It startled her enough that she jerked the brush, causing a large line to bisect the almost completed, but now ruined, ofuda.

**You’ve worked long with your spiritual power, Miko 1 has leveled up.**

“Thank you so very much,” she snarked.

She was happy to have found a way to work on her Miko ability, but it caused her to lose focus and mess up.  Kagome calmed her anger, knowing it wouldn’t help any.  Taking a deep breath in, she focused on finishing her task.  She wanted another hundred done before Souta came home.

“Guess I should be more aware of my surrounding,” the blue eyed girl mumbled.  It was a problem in both eras she spent time in.  “Hmm, I wonder- Wait, finish these then you can play around. Focus, girl.”

With a mini pep talk out of the way, Kagome went about putting ink to brush to paper.  No new message showed up, but that was okay.  She was still figuring it all out, and she didn’t have a guide book like Souta.  While she was cleaning up, she caught talking coming up the stairs.  Checking the sun, and how weird was it to find out you could tell time that way, Kagome found it close to when Souta would be home.  Picking up the small desk she had been using, she set about putting her things away.

“Hey Sis!” Souta greeted when he crested the top.

“Good afternoon, Souta,” Kagome smiled.

Her brother squinted at her before rushing over.  “Let me help!”  Before she could say anything, he had pulled the desk from her hands.

Smiling, she took the completed ofuda from the top.  “That goes in the storehouse. Brush and ink bottle to the actual house. I’ll put these away.”

“Kay!”

After making sure the ofuda was where they belonged, Kagome picked up the broom.  She would do one more sweep of the grounds before calling it a day.  Surprisingly, or maybe not, Souta set up his homework outside so they could chat.  The calm she felt combined with the happiness at spending time with her brother caused a soft smile to be etched on her lips permanently.

“There’s a movie Hitomi-chan wants to see, but her mother won’t let us go. Not without supervision,” Souta groused.  “Do you think you could come?”

Kagome hummed in thought.  “Tomorrow’s out. I doubt Grandpa will feel up to working out in the heat tomorrow. But I could take you Saturday, after you get out of school. Give you and Hitomi-chan some time to get ready. Then I could go with you to pick her up, let her mother know you two won’t be alone. How’s that sound?”

“Great! Thanks, Sis! You’re the best!”

Souta rushed over to her for a hug.  Kagome laughed as she hugged him back.  She doubted she’d be able to get back to the past by the weekend.  She still had four quests she needed to finish after all.  Spending some time with her brother and his girlfriend wasn’t a bad way to take a break.

“Kagome!” someone called from the gate.

Both Higurashi children looked up to see Ayumi, Eri, Yuri, and Hojo standing under the torii gate.  Souta let her go, red rising on his cheeks, before he bowed and rushed off to his things.  He may have a girlfriend and he may be pretty popular at school, but he was still her shy little brother.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” she greeted with a bow.

“Should you be moving with your knees how they are?” Hojo asked.

Kagome tilted her head and looked to Ayumi for an answer.  However the other girl was covering her mouth, probably holding in laughter.  Looking to Eri and Yuri, she found one avoiding her gaze and the other blushing.

“What do you mean, Hojo-kun?” the sixteen year old eventually asked.

“That’s why you missed school, isn’t it? You’re knees? I brought something-”

“Thank you, Hojo-kun,” Kagome cut in.  She sent a quick glare to her friends.  “But I’m not the one in pain or sick.”  

“Then why are you missing so much school?” he asked.

“My grandfather is the caretaker for the shrine. As the eldest child when he is unable to do his duties, I replace him. As his memory is failing at times, I travel to other shrines often to learn everything I need to know. Though I do thank you for your kindness. I _have_ been meaning to stop by and reimburse your family for all of the remedies you’ve supplied us with.”  There.  Now he knew.  Maybe now he would-

**Such kindness!  Reputation with Hojo increased by 50.**

**Such responsibility! Reputation with Hojo increased by 50.**

Apparently she was not that lucky.  She bit back a sigh, not wanting to alert them to her emotions.

“Ayumi,” she turned to her still laughter stifling friend, “Could I bother you for the topics covered today?”

Ayumi smiled, pulling her bag around before pulling some papers out.  “I was actually able to make copies of my notes for you. And if you miss tomorrow I can do the same for those.”

“Thank you,” the blue eyed girl bowed deep to let her friend know how much it meant to her.  “I will probably be missing tomorrow. Grandpa couldn’t even get up this morning, and the temperature will be much higher tomorrow.”

**Such diligence!  Reputation with Hojo increased by 25.**

Kagome gripped the broom tighter after reading the message.  While Hojo was nice and she had liked him before. . .  Well now he just didn’t measure up to her new standards.  Somehow she had gone from wanting someone as kind and generous and _easy_ as Hojo to wanting something else.  Something more.  Hojo was simply too. . .  He was too simple.  He would have a hard time understanding her past, something she planned on telling whoever she married.  Her journey was a large part of who she was, of how she’d grown.  It wouldn’t be right to lie to the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

“It’s no problem. Do you think you’ll be able to go Saturday?” Ayumi asked.

“Yes!” Eri interrupted.  “We could go to karaoke!”

 _Thank you Souta!_ she thought to herself.  “I’m afraid I can’t, Eri. I’ve promised to chaperone Souta and Hitomi-chan’s date that afternoon.”

“Oh! So he did ask?” Ayumi cut in.

While Kagome would have wondered at her friend before, as they hadn’t spoken of Souta or Hitomi-chan recently, their relationship was better.  And the sixteen year old knew her musically inclined friend was trying to help.

“Yes, he did. Though Hitomi-chan’s mother was worried about leaving them alone,” Kagome explained.  “I offered to go with them to help ease her mind.”

“So you didn’t _promise_?” Yuri asked, stressing the last word.

“Not is so many words,” Kagome agreed.  “But I do plan on keeping my word.”  She made a show of checking position of the sun, which told her she had only half an hour to finish and help with dinner.  “I _am_ sorry, everyone, but I need to finish my duties out here quickly. Dinner will be soon.”

“Of course,” Hojo nodded.  “Sorry for taking up so much of your time, Kagome-chan. And please, don’t worry about paying for anything. I’m just happy they helped ease your grandfather’s pain.”

“Thank you, Hojo-kun,” Kagome smiled.  Though she did make a mental note to stop by his family store when she knew the boy wouldn’t be there.  It made her uneasy, knowing so much was given to them under false pretenses.

Goodbyes were said quickly and soon Kagome was left alone outside.  She continued sweeping at a slower pace.  The pleasant mood she had shared with Souta was gone.  She knew it wouldn’t be hard to get it back, but her mind was focused on other things.  It would be a disservice to Souta at the moment.

Suddenly she was wondering about the future.  Not the time period.  She was wondering about _her_ future.  Before she would have been content with someone like Hojo.  Now, she knew he or someone like him would not work for her anymore.  It made her wonder how much of her ideas for her future didn’t coincide with who she was now.  It was a staggering thought.

She had changed so much.  In so little time too.  One year.  It didn’t seem like such a bad thing now.  A year wasn’t that long.  Yes they had been working for so long to complete the Shikon.  Yes there wasn’t much to show for the time.  But a lot had changed from how that year started.

“InuYasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara. We’ve all gotten so much stronger. Maybe it won’t be so hard this time,” Kagome mused.

Right now her future could wait.  She’d work to keep up with school, but Kagome knew her main focus would be in the past.  The Shikon no Tama was her responsibility.

“Kagome!” her mother called.  “It’s almost time for dinner. Come clean up!”

“Okay, Momma!”

**[Quest Complete!]**

**_Bonding_ **

**[ X ] Play a game with Souta**

**[ X ] Help Grandpa with the Shrine duties**

**[ X ] Go shopping with Momma**

**Total exp gained: 300**

**Total yen gained: 300**

 

**Reputation with Grandpa Higurashi has gone up by 150.**

**Reputation with Momma Higurashi has gone up by 100.**

“That much closer,” she muttered to herself after reading the new messages.

* * *

 

Night had fallen and the Higurashi family was readying for bed.  Kagome had dressed for bed, turned off her light, and sat on top of her bed.  She finally allowed herself to “play” with the ideas she had gotten while working.  She closed her eyes and looked into herself for her spiritual power.  Once she had it, she paused, unsure how to continue.

“Calm. Focus. You can do this,” she chanted.

Thinking back to her travels, she tried to find a time when she could sense her surroundings.  With the **Sensing** ability so high, she would’ve had to have used something like it a lot.  Unfortunately nothing came to mind.  Finally she just decided to wing it.

Taking hold of her power, she tried to send it out like a mist that would flow over items in her room.  She could feel a decrease in her power, like when she had been writing.

“Status.”

 **Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (2144/2450)

 **HP:** 730 (730) **SP:** 1490 (1595)

 **STR:** 7

 **DEX:** 5

 **VIT:** 5 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 31 (+5)

 **WIS:** 10

 **CHA:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **¥:** 1800

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now continues her duties as the Shikon Guardian and works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** Shikon Guardian **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

So she was using her power.  It just wasn’t doing what she wanted.  Good to know.  How else could she “sense” surroundings?  InuYasha seemed to know when something came in a certain distance of their group.  Usually around where she saw the shard.

“Wait.”  Kagome smacked her head.  “Duh. The Shikon. Okay, I do that by. . . “  No obvious answer presented itself.

Glancing towards the vial on her desk, Kagome closed her eyes again.  Okay.  She knew where the shard was when she looked.  Could she find it with her eyes closed?

“Hold on. I know my room by heart. So,” standing up, Kagome moved to the center of her room.  Keeping her eyes closed, she spun around on her feet.  When she felt unsteady, she sat down where she stood.  “Now I don’t know which way I’m facing. Find the shard.”

Paying close attention to her spiritual power, she felt a small amount pulse? out of her.  Was that the right word?  Before she could think on it more, the location of the shard came to her.  Along with it was the general shapes of her room.  She was facing the small area between the window and her bed.  The shard was behind and to the left of her.

She opened her eyes, finding she was right about where she was.  Looking to her stats, she found her **SP** at 1440.  Fifty per pulse.  Not bad.  Now that she knew how it felt, she tried to do it on command.  It took five more times before she could see all of her room with just her energy.  Once she could tell the difference between the books on her desk, Kagome tried to sense the outside of her room.  That was much harder.

“Hmm,” Kagome wondered at the block.  She could sense shards that were miles away.  What was the difference?  “It’s like it can’t go past the walls. Huh.”

She stood up while thinking.  If it was like echolocation, then the “echo” only hit the first object.  Right?  Maybe.  Taking a chance, she opened her door.  Standing in the open doorway, she tried again.

She could make out the basic structure of the hall, where the stairs began, and possibly the other doorknobs, as well as her room behind her.  Keeping her eyes closed, she did it again.  Walls, stairs, the handrail, a few frames on the walls, door trim, and the doorknobs.  Again, she could still “see” her room behind her.  She kept up the practice until she could tell where the stairs ended on the first floor.  Opening her eyes, she checked her power level.  540.  She smiled at did one more, just to be sure she had it down, though this time she kept her eyes open.  She could almost _see_ the wave her power made as it went out of her.

**Sensing 2 has leveled up.**

Success!  She knew how to work on two more of her abilities.  With a large grin on her face, she went back to her room, moving easily in the dark to her bed.  She could work on both her **Miko** and **Sensing** abilities tomorrow.  Then work on some of her make-up work when the shrine duties were finished.  Sleep came easy that night.

* * *

 

**You have slept in your bed.  HP and SP are fully restored.**

Kagome woke with a smile still on her lips.  Yesterday had been eventful.  Deciding to keep up with her progress, the blue eyed teen sat up and opened her **Menu** .  Looking through, her options Kagome looked at what objectives she still had to do in her ongoing quests.  She could now actively work on the _Train Yourself_ quest.   _Defend Yourself_ would be a good one to figure out how to work on.  She could also work on her stats throughout the day.

“Let’s try something new,” Kagome grinned.  “Inventory. Apparel.”

Looking through the images of her items, she touched on a pair of jeans and the blue long sleeved shirt.  Her pajamas did a weird dissolve thing before the selected clothes appeared on her body.  She grinned and went to her usual clothes.  Taking a few of her most used items, and the ones she felt she’d need in the past, she wondered how to put them in the strange subspace.

“Add?” she called softly.

**Would you like to place items in Inventory?**

**Y / N ?**

“Yes.”  The clothes she had picked out folded themselves and disappeared into the chest that seemed to represent her **Inventory**.  In total she put a few more shirts and some shorts, socks and undergarments, jackets and sweaters, even some of the traditional clothes of a miko, since she would probably need to wear that more often.  She would grab some of her first aid things and see if they would go into the subspace after she did her chores.

She finished getting dressed, grabbed her notebook, and headed down to the kitchen.  Her mother was already down there working on breakfast.  Souta was half asleep slumped in his seat.

“Morning, Momma,” Kagome greeted.

“Good morning, dear. Are you staying here today?” her mother asked.

“Yeah. I need to get a few things to make repairs, but I’ll probably be on the grounds most of the day.”

“Will you be going with Souta?”

“If he wants,” Kagome shrugged, making her elbow knock into her brother.

“Wha? I’m awake!” the preteen exclaimed.

Both mother and daughter laughed at him.  Souta in turn glared at his female family members, though they could see the corners of his mouth pulling up.

After breakfast, Kagome walked with Souta to his school.  She reminded him to tell Hitomi she would join them for Saturday’s movie.  Once she saw her little brother enter the school building, she went towards the lumber store Momma had told her they used.  It wasn’t too far from the Hojo family store either so she figured she stop by after classes started.

Apparently her family had a tab at the lumber store.  Who knew?  Kagome told them what she needed wood for, because usually the store would help out if they had the extra hand.  They did not today.  Kagome made sure they knew it was alright and just asked for the wood to be delivered sometime soon.  The store manager was very kind and assured her the wood would be there before the business day ended.

The blue eyed teen kept her eyes open while moving towards her school.  Ayumi had pointed out the street the Hojo family store was on a couple of times, but it was close to time for class to start, making Kagome a little nervous about bumping into someone she knew.  With the sun out and temperature warm, it wasn’t much of a trouble slowing her walk.  She’d run back to the shrine to work on her stats.

Finding the store was actually harder than she thought it would be.  The street was crammed full of shops of every type.  She spotted a few furniture stores, flower shops, knicknack places, and many others.  The Hojo family store was kind of hidden between an overflowing flower shop and what Kagome thought was a toy shop, or at least that’s what she hoped the weird puppets were supposed to be.  Gathering her nerve, the sixteen year old went in.

“Welcome to Hojo Family Remedies! I’m Kyuko,” a cheery middle aged woman greeted.  “How can I help you today?”

“Hi, um, I go to school with one of the family. They’ve been really kind and giving my family remedies to help my grandfather, though there was a mix-up. I was hoping to pay you back. Oh! I’m Higurashi Kagome!”  She bowed low after her speech, wondering if her awkward response would upset Kyuko.

“Oh! Kagome-chan!” Kyuko grinned.  “My son told me about the misunderstanding. How is your grandfather?”

“He’s doing well. His joints aren’t too pleased with him so Momma has him staying in bed,” Kagome answered.

“Smart woman. So I’m sure my son already told you not to worry about paying us back, but I can see you’re quite determined. How about I look and see what the sum should be and we’ll discuss it, hm?”

“Thank you very much!” Kagome bowed again.  Who knew Hojo’s mom would be so understanding?

The teen looked around the shop while Kyuko went to the back, probably to look at the books or something.  The store’s front room seemed full of plants and materials and even some unidentifiable items, each saying it would help with this or that.  One plant boasted the ability to help with bee stings.  Kagome read the instructions for a moment before picking some up.  It might work better for Miroku as the plant was chewed to help avert the poison.  It might make it so that he didn’t pass out when using the windtunnel too much.

“Here we are,” Kyuko called as she came back.  Kagome turned to see the result.  “Total, or at least what I can find, you’d owe about 30,000 yen. Now there’s a few different ways we can work this out.”

Suddenly the shard around her neck glowed and seemed to suck the color out of the world.  After all color, but for the pink light of the shard, was gone, a message appeared.

 **You owe a debt to** **_Hojo Family Remedies_ ** **for a total of** **_30,000¥_ ** **.  Debts can be paid in a variety of ways.  Each with its own pros and cons.**

**Plan 1: Pay in full [You do not have enough funds for this]**

**Plan 2: Payment plan A; every time you enter the future half of your total yen will go towards your debt**

**Plan 3: Payment plan B; Half of your quest funds go towards your debt.**

**Plan 4: Payment plan C; every time you leave the future a quarter of your total yen goes towards your debt and each quest takes 100¥ [if available] from yen reward for your debt.**

Kagome read through the options, once then twice.  Something about the way it happened, so different from the usual boxes, made her wonder if this was something Midoriko just thought of, or made.  Either way, the plans were something to think about.  She’d have to think about it carefully.  The quicker she paid it off the better she’d feel, but which would help her do that.  Either she loosed half of part of her “income” off the bat, either by traveling or quests, or she combined the two to help pay it off with a little bit more for her.

One question was whether the money the game system gave her would work in the past.  If so, the more she had on hand the better.  If not, she could only used it in the future for things for her travels or such.  Which option worked in her favor?

Also, what could the yen from the game system _do_?  It seemed to work as  regular money, but could she use it for anything?  She hadn’t tried to buy anything with her own money in a while.  Would she be able to ease the load of her family with this?

Shaking her head, she focused on what was in front of her.  Out of all the options, she best like to pay it off now.  She couldn’t do that though.  Reading through them again, she decided the fourth option would be best.  Any money she gained in the past would still be there when she got home which meant she could use it then instead of half of it going when she went home.  And by taking some out of every quest she could finish quests in the past without worrying about her debt.

Kagome took in a breath and exhaled it slowly.  “Plan 4.”

**You have selected**

**Plan 4: Payment plan C; every time you leave the future a quarter of your total yen goes towards your debt and each quest takes 100¥ [if available] from yen reward for your debt.**

**Continue**

**Y / N ?**

“Yes.”

As soon as she finished the large box disappeared and the color started to come back to the world.  Kagome watched in fascination as the pink light of the shard expanded to every nook and cranny of the store.

“Alright then,” Kyuko smiled.  “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Um I was wondering if I could buy some of this?” Kagome held up the plant she had found.  “I have a friend who works with bees so…”

“Of course! That’ll be 600 yen.”

“Okay,” Kagome smiled.

A tingle in her back pocket made her reach inside.  She felt the crisp bills and pulled them out, counting out enough for the plant.  She handed the money to Kyuko and placed the rest back in her pocket.  Another tingling sensation and her pocket felt lighter.

“Thank you so much, Kagome-chan. Have a good day!”

“You too!”

As she walked back home, Kagome jogged like she had when going to Souta’s school.  She kept her pace, even when waiting at a crosswalk.  Knowing that the messages for this activity meant she had to push through any pain or discomfort to receive any points.  About the time the shrine steps came into view, she slowed and a message appeared.

**You jogged for more than 20 minutes.  VIT goes up 2.**

**You exercised until you felt it, STR goes up by 1.**

Kagome exhaled before letting her mouth turn into a grin.  She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, wondering she could use them to help with her stats.  Usually she would go slowly up the stairs, taking her time so she didn’t tire herself out.  With a determined nod, the blue eyed teen took a few steps back.  Then she started to run up the stairs.  About half way up she felt her leg muscle spasm.  She tried to keep going but after a few more steps, she had to stop.  She reached down and rubbed at her leg.  When the pain faded and her breath was caught, she started up again, trying to get her momentum back.  It wasn’t as fast as she wanted, but she made it up the stairs.

**Work your legs!  STR goes up by 1.**

Kagome grinned before making her way to the house.  While she’d like to take a shower, she could see stacks of lumber around the shrine buildings.  She’d be back out in the heat right after, so she went in to let her mother know she was home.  The sixteen year old grabbed a glass of water.

While taking a drink, she pulsed her power out to sense the kitchen area.  A new sensation reached her from what _felt_ like under the table.  She sent out another pulse, this time getting a ball type shape.  Confused, she bent down to see what it was.

“Buyo,” Kagome laughed.  “You had me worried.”

Thinking about what she sensed, she sent out another pulse.  Now that she knew it was Buyo, she could pinpoint the difference of his fur.  But there was something else.  Buyo had a strange feel to him.  Maybe it was just because he was living.  She was still figuring this thing out after all.

“How weird,” she mused, stroking his fur.  Buyo started to purr, which made her smile.  “Well, back to work.”

She decided to forgo the traditional clothes for what she was already wearing.  There was no point in getting more clothes dirty.  With a smile, she set out to repair some of the buildings.  If she had time before Souta got home, she’d work on her school work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes within, please let me know. I'm kinda mixing my own knowledge with anime logic... Yeah, a shrine maiden I am not.
> 
> I was going to keep going, but this chapter was already at 17 pages. Which seems to be my cut off point for chapter length. Total my chapters average 14.4 pages per chapter, which made me really excited.  
> Then I remembered that I double space.  
> Not as good as I thought.


	6. Friends and Levels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet. But I really don't have much to add to it.
> 
> Format Editing: Jan 31st, 2018

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 7 **EXP** (2162/2450)

 **HP:** 884 (884) **SP:** 1635 (1635)

 **STR:** 10

 **DEX:** 5

 **VIT:** 8 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 33 (+5)

 **WIS:** 11

 **CHA:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **¥:** 1200

 **Debt:** 30,000

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now continues her duties as the Shikon Guardian and works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** Shikon Guardian **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

* * *

 

“Morning, Kagome!” Ayumi called from across the street.

“Morning!” Kagome smiled, checking traffic before heading to her.

“Guess what you get to prepare for?” Ayumi teased.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend.  “Do I have to?”

Ayumi laughed.  “Just be ready for a math test Monday.”

Kagome groaned at the news.  Ayumi just laughed harder.

“Rude.”

“Hey, I copied my notes for you!”

“Best friend ever!” Kagome sung back.  Ayumi just laughed again.  “I finished all the make-up work last night. So happy.”

“Really? Good! We can stop by before class if you want,” Ayumi offered.

“That’d be great! Thanks, Ayumi,” Kagome hugged her friend for a bit.  “And thanks for the help yesterday with the others.”

“No problem. So Souta’s got a girlfriend?”

Kagome chuckled.  “Yeah, Hitomi. Her mom was worried about them going to a movie by themselves so I offered the go with. Souta seemed pretty excited this morning.”

“What movie?”

“The new Disney.”

“Oh! I’ve been wanting to see that one. Mind if I tag along?”

“I won’t mind the mature conversation,” Kagome grinned.  “And I doubt they’ll be too upset with you coming too. Souta would probably be grateful that I won’t be able to focus on teasing him.”

“Such a good big sister,” Ayumi teased.  Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend.

* * *

 

**[Quest Complete!]**

**_Show You Care_ **

**[ X ] Talk to your teachers**

**[ X ] Make up your missed work**

**Total exp gained: 300**

**Total yen gained: 600 (-100) = 500 ¥**

 

**Level up!  You are now level 8!**

**Due to** **_Student_ ** **status buff: +1 INT and +1 WIS**

 **Due to** **_Timetraveler_ ** **status buff: +50 HP**

 **Due to** **_Miko-in-Training_ ** **status buff: +25 SP**

 **Due to** **_Shikon Guardian_ ** **status buff: +100 SP**

Kagome grinned at the mass amount of messages before closing them.  She had gained a level!  Her debt received its first payment.  And her stats and points were raised.  She’d have to check it later.  Luckily Saturdays were half days.  She may not get any experience for a half day, but she was okay with that.  School was actually getting easier for her.  She wasn’t sure if it was the increased intelligence or the **School 1** level or just being able to focus on her schoolwork but it made her happy.  She was getting closer to graduating.

And she had completed another quest.  She also had another quest set for Monday.  The test one if she remembered right.  That would sent her to four of the five.  If she could pass the math test that was.

The blue eyed teen put her doubts out of her mind.  They weren’t going to do her any good.  The first class was Jap Lit.  It wasn’t too hard.  Not when she had Ayumi’s notes to help.  She had also taken the time to _read_ the literature the night before.  So she was able to answer questions without too much difficulty.

Next they had Health.  Usually she didn’t pay much attention, but they were covering the mending of bones.  That was something useful for her.  It could help her with her healing later.  She took copious notes.  Kagome had even sketched some of what the teacher put on the board.  Or at least, she tried to.

Calligraphy was the next class.  Once the brush was in her hand, she had started reaching for her power.  It had shocked her, but she let her power flow.  Right before the brush started to glow, she stopped adding more to the flow.  As per the course, she had to stop to gather herself often.  But her handwriting _was_ getting better.

English was… Well it was hard.  She hoped she could convince Ayumi to help her with the pronunciation later.  The rules were making a little more sense to her.  Though the “i” and “e” and “c” rules were still confusing her.

When class let out and the building cleaned, Eri and Yuri came over to talk to their other two friends.  While it was nice to talk to them, Kagome wasn’t too sure what they wanted.  The relationship between all four of the girls was strained now.

“So, karaoke?” Eri asked with a grin.

“I can’t, remember?” Kagome reminded.  If Eri thought she’d leave her brother hanging, her friend wasn’t as much of a friend as she thought.

“Oh come on! Kagome live a little! Go out with us,” Eri coaxed.

“Sorry, girls. I’m have to meet my brother. Still wanna come, Ayumi?” Kagome turned to her friend.

“‘Course!” Ayumi grinned.  “Sorry, Eri, Yuri. But we should get going.”

“Wait! You’re _both_ going to abandon us?” Yuri whined.

“I made plans with Souta before you guys came by,” Kagome glared.  “So I don’t know how I could be _abandoning you_.”

“You actually never asked me about going to karaoke,” Ayumi shrugged.  “And I want to see the same movie that they’re going to. Sorry.”

**Reputation with Eri down by 25.**

**Reputation with Yuri down by 25.**

Kagome _really_ wanted to smack those two.  Instead she took a deep breath before turning back to Ayumi.

“Ready to go?”

“Yup,” Ayumi answered, slipping her bag on.

The two left the school in silence.  Kagome was trying to keep her anger under control.  Ayumi seemed to know she needed silence.  Halfway to Souta’s school, Kagome broke.

“I can’t believe them!” she huffed.  “I _told_ them I would be going with Souta. Why would they think I would change my mind?”

“I don’t know,” Ayumi told her honestly.  “Maybe they forgot?”  Kagome turned to look at her friend, her face clearly read _seriously?_ to the other girl.  “Okay, probably not. But admit it, you don’t usually spend a whole lot of time with Souta.”

“I walk with him to school in the mornings,” Kagome grumbled.  Ayumi looked at her in shock.  Kagome sighed.  “It’s why I’ve been meeting you in the mornings. Souta even waits for me after school so we walk home together. I even walked with him the days I didn’t go to school.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I know. But it still pisses me off that they thought I’d skip out on him. And then they tried to _guilt trip_ me. If anything I would’ve _abandoned_ my brother.”

“Hmm. True.”

Kagome inhaled deeply.  She imagined all of her anger within her lungs then exhaled sharply.  She did not need or want to deal with her anger at the moment.  She knew she’d have to, probably via a long talk with her mother, but not right now.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you,” she apologized.

Ayumi just laughed.  “You’re fine, Kagome. I get it. And at least you got it out before we got to Souta and Hitomi.”

* * *

 

The movie ended up being more mature than any of them thought.  It was still good, don’t worry about that.  It was just… Not quite what the trailers made it seem.  But they all had a good time.

Souta was, as Kagome predicted, happy his sister would have someone else to bother.  Hitomi’s mother was very worried about the date, until she found out two older girls would be going with them.  At the movie theater, Kagome made her brother a deal while getting the tickets.  He and Hitomi could sit two rows in front of her and Ayumi, but no funny business.  His red face was something for the history books.

Kagome made a point of sending out a pulse every once and awhile.  She mostly used it to keep an eye on her brother.  She was also getting used to the sensation of knowing where things were without looking.  But she learned an important lesson.  Do not use her **Sensing** ability in dark, public places.   _Why_ someone would want to make out during a Disney movie she had no clue.  However, lesson learned.

After the movie, the quartet decided to take their time walking Hitomi home.  It was only late afternoon after all.  They had time.  An arcade caught the younger two’s attention, and Ayumi and Kagome were fine with the stop.  A few of Souta’s classmates were there as well, so Kagome got to get in a little teasing.  Hitomi didn’t seem to mind.  Souta was probably really thankful of Ayumi when she got Kagome into a conversation in English.

It was a good afternoon.  And her reputation with her companions went up as a result.  Souta’s even went up a tier.  When it was just her and Souta, her little brother hugged her tight.  Kagome smiled in response and just hugged back.  They didn’t talk, but they really didn’t have to.  It was a good day.

* * *

 

Saturday evening Kagome brought the ofuda supplies into the house to stock up on them.  Also because it would help her **Miko** ability.  Momma was pretty happy to see her working so diligently in the living room.  Souta sat on the other side of the table with his homework spread out.  Occasionally he would ask for help on something, most of which Kagome could help him work out.  Throughout the night her **Miko** ability leveled up twice, bringing it up to seventeen.

After the last level up message, Kagome moved to work on math.  With the test Monday she wanted to make sure she knew the material.  Luckily Ayumi had told her which topics the test would cover.  She decided to focus on those topics first.  Two chapters, and two intelligence points, in and a second message popped up.

**Due to diligent studying, Intelligence has gone up by 1.**

**By focusing on schoolwork, School 1 has leveled up.**

Kagome touched on the second message and got the **School 1** information.

**School 1 Lvl 23**

**Novice school skills.  You currently know up to mid-junior high work.  You have difficulty understanding any material at higher levels.  Logical subjects are the hardest for you.**

She wasn’t sure how much further she had to go to get to the next ability, but something told her it was close.  There wasn’t anything concrete that told her, just a feeling.  But her feelings were mostly what kept her alive on her travels.  She learned to listen to them.

While she thought about her abilities, Buyo came over and flopped himself on her lap.  Laughing softly, Kagome decided to take a break.  One she would spend by indulging her family’s fat cat.  Who still felt strange to her senses, even after finding a few more animals with it that afternoon.

“What’s up with you?” she asked softly.

Buyo just rolled over so she could scratch his belly.  Not that she thought he would actually respond.  That would send her life into a whole other level of weird.  Though there were talking cats in both Dorothy’s and Alice’s stories.


	7. Battles and Scores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format Editing: Jan 31st, 2018

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 8 **EXP** (20/2800)

 **HP:** 934 (934) **SP:** 1670 (1820)

 **STR:** 10

 **DEX:** 5

 **VIT:** 8 (+15) **  
** **INT:** 36 (+5)

 **WIS:** 12

 **CHA:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **¥:** 1700

 **Debt:** 29,900

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now continues her duties as the Shikon Guardian and works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** Shikon Guardian **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

* * *

 

After a few hours spent studying for her math test Sunday morning, Souta convinced his sister to go get some fresh air with him.  She should have realized how bad of an idea it would be to take a break.  Unfortunately she didn’t figure that fact out until they got the the park.  When the world lost color again.  Kagome watched in silence as the shard around her neck seemingly absorbed the color pigments.

**[New Quest!]**

**_Battle Royale_ ** **[300 exp avaliable]**

**[ ] Win three battles (0/3)**

“Well that doesn’t bode well,” she grumbled.  When color didn’t return to the world she began to worry.  “Okay, um, why are we doing this? What do you need? Yes? Go? Activate? Close?”

Kagome began running through her list of possible words to help with the situation.  The list seemed to get longer the more she understood what was happening.  And every time she talked to Souta about his games.  But none of the ones she said caused any reaction.  Taking a deep breath, she read through the message again for any possible hints.

“Battle?”

**New Screens Unlocked:**

**Battle Log**

**Party**

 

**[Battle Log]**

**Battling is an important part of Kagome’s quest.  Most often she will deal with enemies in the Past more than the Future.  However there** **_are_ ** **threats in the Future.  An alert will appear before every Battle.  Some battles have the option to run away.  Each battle is random and depends on area, level, time period, and party members.**

**In a Battle you can choose what Kagome and the rest of her party do by accessing the Party menu.**

 

**You have been in [ 0 ] battles at this time.  You have won [ 0 ] battles.  You have lost [ 0 ] battles.**

“Party,” Kagome sighed out.

She knew her time wasn’t as safe as she let InuYasha believe, but having it put like that made her worry for what would be attacking her.  And Souta was with her too.  She hoped he wouldn’t be dragged into the fight.  Not if she could help it.

**[Party]**

**Your party consists of [ 1 ] character(s):**

**Higurashi Kagome**

The sixteen year old rolled her eyes at the small message.  At least her brother wasn’t included.  Knowing the drill by now, she touched her name.

**[ Higurashi Kagome ]**

**Battle Actions:**

Attack

Defend **[ * ]**

Heal

~~Status Heal~~

~~Item Heal **[ ** ]**~~

Well _that_ left a whole new cache of questions.  What was the difference between the heals?  Why was she currently set to Defend?  Or at least that’s what she _thought_ the one star meant.  She could be wrong.  After all one of the healing options had _two_ stars.  Shaking her head, Kagome was suddenly very happy Midoriko had thought to stop time for this batch of information.  Deciding to work through it all, the blue eyed teen tapped **Defend** so she could learn about the star.

**Battle Action: Defend [Primary]**

**Defend options:**

Defend: Lowest HP

Defend: Leader/Kagome

Defend: Lowest level **[ * ]**

That made a bit of sense.  She often stayed behind to protect Shippou.  She went back to the **Battle Actions** screen and tried to look at the starred heal.  She got an error message.

“I guess I might need whatever item for that one,” she mused.  “Alright, Attack.”

**Battle Action: Attack [select?]**

**Attack options:**

Attack: Closest enemy

Attack: Strongest enemy

Attack: Weakest enemy

Attack: Enemy targeting Leader/Kagome

“Okay. So I’m the only one in the party. I need to decide which way I want this to go,” she thought to herself.  “If I attack the one attacking me, because apparently I’m the leader, it should let me take out whoever wants to hurt me.”

With that in mind she tapped the last **Attack** option.  The usual question of if she was sure she wanted to select appeared.  She said yes.  The next screen was new though.

**Battle Action: Attack**

**Primary / Secondary ?**

“Primary.”

That was what the **Defend** title had by it.  So one star was the primary action while two would most likely be secondary.  The screen went back to the **Battle Actions** screen, though with a noticeable difference.

**[ Higurashi Kagome ]**

**Battle Actions:**

Attack **[ * ]**

Defend

Heal

~~Status Heal~~

~~Item Heal **[ ** ]**~~

Since she couldn’t get to the secondary action set up, she tapped the regular **Heal**.  That one worked.  Thankfully.

**Battle Action: Heal [select?]**

**Heal options:**

Heal: Party Member < 50% HP

Heal: Party Member < 25% HP

Heal: Party Member < 10% HP

“Again, I’m alone here. Let’s stay on the safe side and go with the first one.”

The usual “are you sure?” message.  Then the Primary/Secondary message, though this time she hit **Secondary**.  No point in healing being her first action when she was by herself.  Feeling better about the strange new twist, she went back a screen.

**[ Higurashi Kagome ]**

**Battle Actions:**

Attack **[ * ]**

Defend

Heal **[ ** ]**

~~Status Heal~~

~~Item Heal~~

Since she couldn’t go into the other healing actions, Kagome became stumped on how to move on.  She was as ready for this battle as she could be.  Though she wasn’t sure how it would work.

**Begin Battle**

**Yes / No ?**

“Are you getting some sick enjoyment out of this?” she asked quietly before tapping the yes.  The world began to regain color.  Before it was done, a new message appeared.

**[Enemy Detected!!]**

**Thief Lvl 3**

**Thief Lvl 1**

Her surroundings started to blur and two shadowy figures appeared before her.  Kagome looked around quickly, finding no innocent bystanders in the strange “arena” she readied herself for a fight.  When the two figures finally formed completely, each had a message box above their head.

**[Thief Lvl 1]**

**HP: 50**

**ATK: 2**

**SPD: 3**

 

**[Thief Lvl 3]**

**HP: 150**

**ATK: 6**

**SPD: 3**

“SPD? Speed?” she wondered

**Speed**

**Speed determines how fast you attack in battle.  Speed is controlled by STR, LUC, and VIT.**

**SPD: 3**

“Okay. So we all have the same speed amount. Who goes first?”

Before she could think on it more, her body began to move.  Her eyebrows went into her hairline for a moment.  Then she realized she was watching the battle from a third person perspective.  Thank Kami for small blessings.  Since her body moved on its own, Kagome could only watch as she struck at the lower level **Thief**.

**Kagome attacks Thief Lvl 1 !**

**Thief Lvl 1 hit!**

**HP: 40/50**

 

**Thief Lvl 3 attacks Kagome !**

Apparently while she had been looking at the new message, the other thief went after her body.  Kagome watched as the **Thief** struck, though it looked like a glancing blow instead of full on.

**Kagome hit!**

**HP: 928/934**

Huh. They didn’t do a whole lot of damage to her.  Though she seemed to hit harder.  A weight left her as the young miko realized she could handle the fight by herself.  These were regular humans and she could at least handle _them_ without help.  Something to work on.

**Thief Lvl 1 attacks Kagome !**

**Thief Lvl 1 misses!!**

 

**Kagome attacks Thief Lvl 3 !**

**Thief Lvl 3 hit!**

**HP: 140/150**

 

**Thief Lvl 3 attacks Kagome !**

The fight continued in that vein.  Each of them attacking in order.  It made some sense with their speed all being the same amount.  Eventually she won the fight.  Though they did take her health down to **784** by the end.  While watching the fight, Kagome did learn a few things.  She attacked whichever of the enemies hit her last, which probably had to do with the whole “attack the enemy targeting Kagome” thing.

**Victory!**

**Total exp gained: 400**

 

**[Loot dropped]**

**Handheld knife: 1**

**Bandages: 3**

**Yen: 1000**

Apparently she got money and “loot” from battles.  Though she couldn’t remember either of the thieves using a knife.  Still, she got experience and money from the fight.  And she didn’t actually feel any injuries.  Just a little tired.  She’d think about the whole thing later.  She didn’t think it was a good idea to look up the new menu options while in public.

The blurriness sharpened back to normal.  Two guys were now in front of Kagome and her brother, both clutching their stomachs.

“So cool,” Souta whispered.

Kagome smirked.  “Let’s get out of here, Squirt.”

* * *

 

Monday morning came quickly.  While walking to school, Kagome and Ayumi went over some of the mathematical terms that could come up on the test.  Using as much English as possible.  Ayumi was a slave driver.  When Kagome told her friend this, Ayumi just laughed then told her to repeat that in English.

So, asking Ayumi for help with the tricky language was biting her in the butt.  Hopefully the practice would help with her test scores.

When the two friends got to their classroom, Kagome noticed a distinct icy tension from Eri and Yuri.  In response, she started talking about the movie with Ayumi.  She had some consequences for that action.

**Reputation with Eri down by 10**

**Reputation with Yuri down by 5**

**Reputation with Ayumi up by 15**

Kagome winked at Ayumi when their homeroom teacher came in.  Her friend had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud.  The blue eyed teen was rather smug when she turned around in her seat.

Chemistry, History, then the dreaded math test.  Kagome did her best, though it probably could have been much better.  She did feel confident that she passed.  At least, she hoped she did.  During lunch, Kagome told Ayumi she would be going to the History club after school.  While working on the shrine, Kagome had been able to write down information for her club members.  The two agreed it meet at the school entrance after club activities.

English class was a lot easier for Kagome to follow along.  Ayumi’s status as a slave driver was forgiven.  Though Kagome did notice some areas she would have to put forth extra effort to figure out.  Most of her problems seemed to be words that started with the letter t.  Their, they’re, there.  Though, thought, through.  Threw, through.  Throne, thrown.  But those problems would be ones she’d have to work on when writing, not speaking.

Their gym teacher had them playing volleyball again.  She’d never admit it, but Kagome was pretty sure Ayumi’s spike that hit Eri in the head was on purpose.  Ayumi’s apology seemed quite fake.  Several of their team members had giggled.  The teacher had started a rant on proper position, because apparently Eri wouldn’t have been hit if she was standing correctly.  They still got the point though.  They also won the game.

Club was interesting.  She was asked a lot of questions about miko and shrines and her home specifically.  Any question she didn’t know the answer to, she wrote down so she could find out.  The club president seemed very pleased with her effort to remain in the club.  She informed her clubmates she would be learning about herbs and different medical products miko had used before modern medicine.  Several were very excited to learn about the differences.  There were two who decided they wanted to research and see which of the plants used by miko actually helped and which hindered.  Kagome made a note to ask Kaede, Miroku, and Sango for that information.

After club, another level for her **School** ability and two more intelligence points, Kagome met up with Ayumi.  Where she proceeded to bug her friend about the spike in gym.  By the time they split, Kagome still didn’t know for certain, though her suspicion had grown.

Tuesday was just as relatively calm, though between dropping Souta off and meeting up with Ayumi, Kagome got into another battle.  This time two “ **Thug** ”s both level 2.  Both with an attack power of four.  It was not a hard fight.  It did give her 400 experience and another 1000¥ though.  She also got two more bandages.  Also, _eyedrops_ .  That one she had to look up in her inventory.  Apparently _eyedrops_ relieve the blind status effect.  She also could now use the **Item Heal** battle action if she wanted.

Other then that fun event, the day was pretty boring.  They had homeroom first, the one where their teacher talked to them about their future.  Her homeroom teacher was pretty happy Kagome was “figuring out a balance” for her studies and personal responsibilities.  Her reputation with her teachers and classmates went up.  They had Jap Lit.  Then Caligraphy.  By infusing her power with the brush, her **Miko** ability went up.  At the end of the day, the message she had been waiting for came with an addition.

**By spending over 8 hours focused on school, School 1 has leveled up.**

**By spending over 8 hours focused on school, INT has gone up by 2.**

 

**School 1 has reached the maximum level.**

**Would you like to unlock School 2?**

**Y / N ?**

She did indeed was to unlock the new ability.  Kagome found she needed 20 intelligence and 5 wisdom point to unlock the ability.  She had, by this point, 45 intelligence and 12 wisdom.  So she unlocked it.  She also clicked on the **Study** branch and found she could unlock the “skill” which gave her a 20% higher chance to pass whatever test she studied for.  Definitely wanted that, which she could also unlock due to her high intelligence points.  The next one of the branch was **Cram** which sounded like it would also help her with passing tests.  She wasn’t sure about the new branch off of **School 2** which was **Languages 3** .  She’d have to look at it when she maxed **School 2** because for the moment it just gave her an error message.

Since she had been keeping track of her **School 1** level, she knew it maxed at 25.  She wasn’t sure if that number would be the same for all of her abilities, but her **Miko 1** was close to being in the twenties so she’d keep an eye on it.

When Wednesday came, Kagome was full of nervous energy.  After taking the math test and not receiving any messages after finishing it, she figured she wouldn’t know her score until the next time the class met.  Which meant she spent a good amount of time worrying over her answers.  Souta was a helpful little brat and kept her occupied with helping him with his homework and playing some fighting games together.  She got that “thumbs of awesome” message again, which was nice since she still wasn’t sure what helped with her dexterity.

Ayumi found her worrying hilarious.  Though her friend did try to calm the blue eyed teen down for the first two class, Chem and World History.  When their math class _finally_ came, the expected message came as the teacher walked in.

**[Quest Complete!]**

**_Pass it!_ **

**[ X ] Pass your math test**

**[ ] Pass with over 90%**

**Total exp gained: 100**

**Total yen gained: 50**

She passed.  She didn’t make a _very_ good grade.  But she passed.  Kagome closed the window as her teacher passed out the test papers.  When she got hers, she found the percentage to be eighty-three.  She really had passed.  Not just by a point of two, but by several problems.  This was probably her best math test score in a long time.

 _One more_ , she thought.   _One more quest and I can get back to the others._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on the battle system since I started this project. It and I are not friends. But it has been done. I have a huge list of different enemy types and different effects they can cause. I have even taken to rolling a 20d to help with whether someone gets a status effect. Ugh. Next chapter should have Kagome going to the Past.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> So long as Midoriko doesn't do "Wait this!"


	8. Traveling and Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and made all the Gamer information centered because the format fail annoyed me. Should make for easier reading.

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 9    **EXP** (296/3150)

**HP:** 984 (984)     **SP:** 2105 (2105)

**STR:** 10

**DEX:** 7

**VIT:** 8 (+15) **  
INT:** 44 (+5)

**WIS:** 12

**CHA:** 8

**LUK:** 10

**¥:** 3750

**Debt:** 29,900

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now continues her duties as the Shikon Guardian and works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** Shikon Guardian **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

* * *

 

Kagome wasn't a morning person to begin with.  Ask Inuyasha.  This Friday was even worse for her.  She had _hoped_ to be back in the past by now.  However, getting that one last quest done was harder than she thought.  She had gained a level from school again, but that didn't really help her get back to her friends.  The only thing that kept her from pulling her hair out was the little " **only three days will have gone by in the other time** " bit Midoriko told her at the beginning of all this.  The young timetraveler was still not in a good mood that morning.  Her family seemed to notice too.

"Kagome," her mother called to her before she could get going to school.  "Why don't you go get supplies for your trip. I'm sure your friends are missing you."

The teen stopped and stared at her mother.  Apparently, she was leaving tomorrow.  At least, according to her mother.  Kagome hoped this was one of the times her mom was able to see the future.  That would be really nice.

So, instead of going to school, Kagome went shopping for food and stuff.  She did walk with Souta to his school and then meet up with Ayumi and told her about her upcoming trip.  Since this had been the longest Kagome had been to school in a while, no one was really shocked she wasn't going to school that day.

Shopping wasn't too hard to get done.  She was able to pay for some things with her own money and not the money her mom lent her.  It took her yen count down to 1,206 but she felt better about not spending money her family needed.  It was on her way home, before Souta got out for the day, that she entered another battle.

"Just my luck," she huffed as the world lost focus.

**[Enemy Detected!!]**

**Thug Lvl 3**

**Thief Lvl 2**

**Thug Lvl 2**

 

**[Thug Lvl 3]**

**HP: 150**

**ATK: 6**

**SPD: 2**

 

**[Thief Lvl 2]**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 4**

**SPD: 3**

 

**[Thug Lvl 2]**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 4**

**SPD: 2**

Having already dealt with Thief and Thug attackers, Kagome was more annoyed than anything.  She wanted to go home and find a way to finish a quest.  Fighting these idiots would not help with that!  But she hadn't figured out how to run from a battle yet.  So the blue eyed miko was stuck waiting for the fight to end.

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 2 !**

**Thug Lvl 2 hit!**

**HP: 90/100**

 

**Thief Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Kagome hit!**

**HP: 980/984**

 

**Thug Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Kagome hit!**

**HP: 976/984**

 

**Thug Lvl 3 attacks Kagome !**

**Kagome hit!**

**HP: 970/984**

 

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 3 !**

**Thug Lvl 3 hit!**

**HP: 140/150**

She had figured out by now, that it was very much like watching one of Souta's video games when a battle happened.  She could see the whole thing, even herself.  It was like she was watching from behind a television or something.  She couldn't change the battle actions during the fight, but she didn't feel the pain from the fight either.  She wondered if some of the status effects would change that though.  She had the option in her actions to heal status effects, though she couldn't get to it yet.  Generally it seemed that effects stayed with you after the battle.  It sounded like a good theory.  She had read through most Souta's guidebooks at least twice by now.  She was even giving him advice when he played.  It was a good bonding experience.

**Thief Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thief Lvl 2 misses!**

**Thug Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 896/984**

**Thug Lvl 3 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 3 hits!**

**HP: 890/984**

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 3 !**

**Kagome hits!**

**HP: 90/150**

Kagome would admit to getting a little bored while watching the battle.  Now that she had experience fighting in her time, and had seen how the game worked with the battles, she was more bored than interested.  The black haired girl eventually took to trying to list all the things she needed to do when she got back to the shrine.  She had all the food she usually got for her trips.  Her first aid kit was stocked full of the most common items their group needed.  She had a few extra treats for Shippou too.  There were a few gift items for her other friends.  She would need to stock up on arrows when she got back.  She wondered how much that would cost.  Usually Miroku or Sango got her arrows for her.  She'd have to change that now.

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 3 !**

**Kagome misses!**

**Thief Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thief Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 764/984**

**Thug Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 760/984**

**Thug Lvl 3 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 3 hits!**

**HP: 754/984**

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 3 !**

**Kagome hits!**

**HP: 10/150**

**Thief Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thief Lvl 2 misses!**

**Thug Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 750/984**

**Thug Lvl 3 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 3 hits!**

**HP: 744/984**

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 3 !**

**Kagome hits!**

**HP: 0/150**

**Thug Lvl 3 is defeated !**

Well that was one down.  Now she just had to deal with the other two.  Her health wasn't even below 75% yet.  The Thug down was the one with the strongest attack of the three.  She probably wouldn't even get down to 50%.  Which meant it wasn't likely she would see how the healing thing was done.  That wasn't too good.  She didn't know how well the heal would work.  Hopefully she would be able to find out without getting herself or her friends killed.

**Thug Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 696/984**

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 2 !**

**Kagome hits!**

**HP: 30/100**

**Thief Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thief Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 692/984**

**Thug Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thug Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 688/984**

**Kagome attacks Thug Lvl 2 !**

**Kagome misses!**

And so it continued.  The give and take of the battles was tedious.  All Kagome could do while they happened was watch and plan ahead.  It would probably be helpful when she and her friends were in a big battle, but right now it was annoying.  But the only way she could think to speed these fights up was to get stronger.  And she was still having trouble with that.  Maybe she should go jogging after this.  Get some vitality and strength points.  That was really all she knew to do to help those stats.

**Kagome attacks Thief Lvl 2 !**

**Thief Lvl 2 hit!**

**HP: 50/100**

**Thief Lvl 2 attacks Kagome !**

**Thief Lvl 2 hits!**

**HP: 640/984**

**Kagome attacks Thief Lvl 2 !**

**Kagome hits!**

**HP: 40/100**

Kagome wondered how she would be able to find the jewel shards in the past.  She had always just known where they were if they were close.  With the twist of her life, she was now having to figure out how her abilities worked.  Not a bad thing, true.  It just made it harder for her to do the things she was used to.  She knew her Sensing ability had something to do with how she found the shards.  That much was obvious.  But what would her range with it be in the past?  Here in the future, buildings caused her sense to bounce back without giving her a real idea of how far she could sense.

**Victory!**

**Total exp gained: 700**

**[Loot dropped]**

**Eyedrops: 1**

**Bandages: 2**

**Yen: 1500 ¥**

**Do to use in battle, Hand to Hand 1 has leveled up.**

 

**[Quest Complete!]**

_**Battle Royale** _

**[ X ] Win three battles (3/3)**

**Total exp gained: 300**

**Total yen gained: 300 (-100) = 200 ¥**

Kagome stood frozen as the world returned to normal.

**[Tutorial Complete!]**

**5/5 quests completed!**

**Total exp gained: 1500**

**Total yen gained: 3000 (-100) = 2900 ¥**

**New Menu Unlocked:**

**Map**

**New Locations Unlocked:**

**Well House**

**Sengoku Jidai**

 

The young woman just stood where she was, staring at the blue box telling her she could go see her friends.  How?  How had she forgotten the battle quest?  Completely ignoring the level for her **Hand to Hand** ability, Kagome tried to think of the last time she had actually opened her **Quest** menu.  She couldn't remember.  She knew that when she found out about the tutorial she looked, but after that... nothing.

She could get back to the Past!  She had completed the stupid tutorial and she could go see her friends!

Now full of excitement, she grabbed her things from where she had dropped them and rushed to get home.  She needed to get home so she could pack fully.  Then she would go to her friends.  Pausing, Kagome thought about that plan a bit more.  She would wait until Souta got home so she could say goodbye.  That would give her time to pack and look through the screens to see if she missed anything else.  She could head back in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Packing took less time than usual thanks to her Inventory.  Kagome didn't even need to organize her things!  It was done for her.  Even her bow and quiver had its own space in a **Weapons** section of her **Inventory**.  She did keep a few things out for her bag, to keep appearances and to have her presents and goodies ready.  Saying good-bye was harder this time.  She made sure to tell her family that she loved them and would be back soon, but it felt harder than all the times before the strange turn her life had taken.

Jumping into the dry well was easy and a well-practiced motion for her.  The blues of the passage were a comfort to her now.  She didn’t feel the trepidation like she had over a year ago.  The landing was as soft and gentle as it ever was.  And the young woman barely flinched as the color was sucked into the jewel shard and a blue box appeared in front of her.

**New Party Member(s) Added**

**Actions Required in: [Party]**

“Party,” Kagome stated as she sat down.  It sounded like she had a bit of reading to do.

**[Party]**

**Your party consists of [ 6 ] character(s):**

**Higurashi Kagome**

**Sango [ _Action Required_ ]**

**Miroku [ _Action Required_ ]**

**Kirara [ _Action Required_ ]**

**InuYasha [ _Action Required_ ]**

**Shippou [ _Action Required_ ]**

Touching Sango’s name brought a slightly different screen than her own had days ago.

**[ Sango ]**

**Battle Actions: [ _Actions Required_ ]**

Attack

Defend

Item Heal

Kagome paused.  She had had preset actions, but Sango didn’t.  And she didn’t know Sango’s stats.  Stats and status worked to get her information so.  “Sango Stats.”  She was happy time had done the weird stopping bit like before.  No one could hear her talk to herself.

**Sango - LVL** 15    **EXP** (750/3000)

**HP:** 780 (780)    **SP:** X (X)

**STR:** 23

**DEX:** 12

**VIT:** 15 (+5) **  
INT:** 11

**WIS:** 9

**LUK:** 5

**A demon slayer by trade, Sango is one of the last of her clan.  After her family was slaughtered by Naraku, she turned her attention to defeating him.  However, her younger brother Kohaku is kept prisoner by Naraku, causing strife each time she sees him.  Initially joining the group due to a common enemy, Sango has come to care for her comrades and will do anything to protect them.**

**Status: [** Demon Slayer **](+5 STR when fighting youkai); [** Last of Clan **](+5 VIT); [** Grudge Holder **](Bonus Damage: Naraku)**

Kagome looked through her friends stats with a little envy.  If Sango’s information was any indication, she was very weak compared to her group of friends.  Taking a deep breath, she gathered strength in the knowledge that she was getting better.  She had already gained two levels and over 40 stat points.  Nodding to herself, she reread the information before turning back to her ‘required actions.’

Sango had a higher level and strength stat which meant her attacks were going to be stronger than her own.  So attack for primary seemed like a good idea.

**Battle Action: Attack [select?]**

**Attack options:**

Attack: Closest enemy

Attack: Strongest enemy

Attack: Weakest enemy

Attack: Enemy targeting Leader/Kagome

Going through the somewhat familiar actions, Kagome gave Sango the primary battle action of attacking the strongest enemy and the secondary as **Item Heal**.  These were the closest, she felt, to how they acted before.  Sango would attack but make sure Miroku didn’t die from venom.  Going back to the **Party** menu showed the impact of her actions.

**[Party]**

**Your party consists of [ 6 ] character(s):**

**Higurashi Kagome**

**Sango**

**Miroku [ _Action Required_ ]**

**Kirara [ _Action Required_ ]**

**InuYasha [ _Action Required_ ]**

**Shippou [ _Action Required_ ]**

She moved on to Miroku and his… profile probably worked, Kagome thought.

**Miroku - LVL** 13    **EXP** (731/2925)

**HP:** 666 (666)    **SP:** 1070 (1070)

**STR:** 12

**DEX:** 8

**VIT:** 8 (-2, +5) **  
INT:** 16 (+5)

**WIS:** 13

**LUK:** 8 (+2)

**From a long line of monks, Miroku also comes from a cursed family.  Years ago his family was cursed by Naraku which in turn gave his family a unique ability.  Having seen his family curse kill his father, Miroku is determined to find and kill Naraku or let his family die with him.  He has joined the group due to having a common enemy, believing that together they can end Naraku and his reign of terror.**

**Status: [** Monk **](+5 Int; +2 LUK); [** Cursed Hand **](-2 VIT); [** Last of Clan **](+5 VIT)  [** Grudge Holder **](Bonus Damage: Naraku); [** Letch **](-25% Reputation Gain with Females)**

She got a bit of enjoyment out of the _Letch_ status on her friend’s information.  Even better was how true it was.  Miroku’s battle menu included the **Heal** option, which probably had something to do with **SP** since that seemed the only difference to Sango’s.  Attack the weakest enemy for his primary and heal those under 25% health for his secondary.  That way she wasn’t the only one keeping their health up.  She didn’t even consider looking for how the wind-tunnel worked with this whole thing.

Kirara was next.

**Kirara - LVL** 17    **EXP** (850/3400)

**HP:** 895 (895)    **DP:** 1070 (1070)

**STR:** 24 (+5)

**DEX:** 15 (+3)

**VIT:** 20 (+10) **  
INT:** 12 (+2)

**WIS:** 6

**LUK:** 8 (-3)

**Kirara has spent many years alongside humans.  From the Miko Midoriko to the Demon Slayer Sango, she has worked to keep the balance between human and youkai.  As she is currently partnered with Sango, the neko youkai is determined to help defeat Naraku and bring about balance to the land. Though the abuse of her former friend’s soul is also a part of her cause for staying with the group of hunters.**

**Status: [** Youkai **](+10 VIT, +5 STR, -3 LUK); [** Neko Youkai **](+3 DEX, +2 INT); [** Grudge Holder **](Bonus Damage: Any with** _Jewel Shard Corruption_ **status)**

The smallest member of their group had quite a few surprises for the time-traveler.  It also gave Kagome a greater understanding of the fire neko.  **DP** and the _Jewel Shard Corruption_ were the only new seeming things of the profile.  She looked at both to make sure she wouldn’t be surprised.

**Demonic Power**

**The opposite of Spiritual Power, Demonic Power is determined by Strength and Intelligence.  Control over demonic power is determined by Strength.  Demonic attacks add to base damage.**

**_Status –_ ** _Jewel Shard Corruption_

**Jewel Shard Corruption adds 7 VIT and 5 STR and minuses 5 INT to those effected.  One must use the Shikon no Tama for selfish reasons to become corrupted.**

Which actually explained a lot about how the jewel shards worked and affected those holding them.  Like in the early days when Shippou would hold the shards but not become crazed or power hungry.  Though Kagome did wonder how _she_ was considered having unselfish reasons for the Shikon.  _She_ wanted to gather them and end the fighting caused by the jewel.

Shaking herself back to her task, Kagome looked through the actions for Kirara.  There wasn’t anything new compared to Sango’s list.  Attack, defend, and item heal.  They probably needed a defender for when she or Miroku needed to heal someone.  So defend it was.  The best bet seemed to be to have her defend the one with the lowest HP.  Kagome figured having attacking the strongest enemy as a secondary was a good move.  She would have to look at it all after the first fight since she didn’t know how heal and defend really worked.

Now on to the next.  InuYasha or Shippou.  Next on the list was InuYasha so she figured to go with him.

**InuYasha - LVL** 19    **EXP** (1069/4275)

**HP:** 998 (998)    **DP:** 150 (1050)

**STR:** 36 (+3)

**DEX:** 12

**VIT:** 22 (+10) **  
INT:** 7 (+2)

**WIS:** 3

**LUK:** 15 (-2)

**Born a half demon, InuYasha has never been accepted in either Human or Youkai society.  He has fought hard for his own life and searches for a place of his own.  Years ago he fell in love with the Miko Kikyo.  However, the two were manipulated by Naraku causing Kikyo’s death and InuYasha’s imprisonment.  Freed by Kagome, InuYasha is honor bound to protect her on her journey.**

**Status: [** Hanyou **](+5 VIT, +3 STR, -2 LUK); [** Inu Youkai **](+5 VIT, +2 INT); [** Grudge Holder **](Bonus Damage: Naraku, Sesshomaru, Koga)**

Kagome scoffed at the information before her.  Honor bound, right.  Ignoring the description bit, she focused on the stats.  InuYasha had the highest **STR** and **VIT** of their group so far.  And she doubted Shippou would compare as he was so much younger.  She did get some amusement out of her friend’s **WIS** and **INT** , though his **WIS** was the same hers had started out as.  Still, she felt better knowing her **INT** was the highest thus far.  She had worked pretty hard for those points.

Going through the options, Kagome realized she couldn’t just have InuYasha attack.  She couldn’t set it as primary _and_ secondary.  So she had a pickle.  Item heal or defend.  With his health, defend would make the most sense but then what option.  Did she have him do the same as Kirara?  Defend the lowest level, which was probably Shippou?  Or defend _her_ as the leader?  She didn’t like it, but protecting herself was what he did before all this _and_ if she was protected she would be able to heal the others so they survived.

It just made her worry about leaving someone unprotected.  But with Kirara defending the weakest and Miroku healing as well… it seemed like the best option.  So attack the strongest and defend her it was.  Now Shippou’s.

**Shippou - LVL** 4    **EXP** (250/1000)

**HP:** 225 (225)    **DP:** 325 (325)

**STR:** 3 (+7)

**DEX:** 2

**VIT:** 2 (+15) **  
INT:** 5

**WIS:** 2

**LUK:** 6 (-3)

**Orphaned by the Thunder Brothers, Shippou met Kagome and InuYasha after attempting to steal the Jewel Shards.  Due to circumstances, the two assisted in defeating the males of the Thunder Clan.  During the battle, Shippou’s father gave the care of his son to Kagome.  Still young and inexperienced, Shippou does not know much about fighting, but he has sworn to assist his new mother as best he can.**

**Status: [** Youkai **[(+10 VIT, +5 STR, -3 LUK); [** Kitsune **](+5 VIT, +2 STR); [** Grudge Holder **](Bonus Damage: Thunder Clan)**

She took some satisfaction in knowing the kit would be the lowest level of their group.  Hopefully that changed with the game Midoriko made her life.  Kagome was surprised when she looked at his battle actions.

**[ Shippou ]**

**Battle Actions: [ _Actions Required_ ]**

Attack

Defend

Item Heal

Distract

As the only new thing she could pinpoint was the **Kitsune** status, Kagome took a look.

**_Status –_ ** _Kitsune_

**Kitsune adds 5 VIT and 2 STR and allows access to** Distract **Battle Action.  Commonly known as Inari’s Runners, kitsune are playful youkai who rarely seek out battle.**

Taking a wild guess, Kagome tapped the word distract in the description.

**_Battle Action –_ ** _Distract_

**A kitsune only action.  Distract takes the attention off an opponent by using a kitsune’s jokester nature and demonic power.  This action will keep an opponent from attacking for one turn, but be warned, the affected opponent may turn their attention to the kitsune.**

So while _helpful_ , it would still be dangerous for Shippou to use.  Better to use caution then.  **Item Heal** for primary.  Now to take a look at the **Distract** options.

**Battle Actions: Distract [select?]**

**Distract options:**

Distract: Fastest Enemy

Distract: Strongest Enemy

Distract: Weakest Enemy

There wasn’t really a preferred option to pick.  Like with InuYasha, she would have to pick something she didn’t exactly like.  They would have two healers and Kirara defending their ally with the lowest health.  Sango had **Item Heal** which would hopefully include **HP** as an indicator.  Distracting an enemy would really only make sense for the fast or strong ones, even though she really wanted to put ‘Weakest’ as the option.

“What’s Shippou’s speed?” she wondered aloud.  “What’s everyone’s speed actually?”  She was pleasantly surprised when a new window popped up in front of the battle one.

**Speed**

**Speed determines how fast you attack in battle. Speed is controlled by STR, LUC, and VIT.**

**Kagome: 3**

**Sango: 8**

**Miroku: 2**

**Kirara: 11**

**InuYasha: 5**

**Shippou: 9**

Well it looked like Shippou would act before most everyone.  With their speeds mostly ranging on the lower side, Kagome decided to have Shippou distract the faster opponents.  Meanwhile she would work on her **STR** and **VIT**.  And hopefully figure out how to raise her **LUK**.

**Required Actions Completed**

**After traveling through time, 1451 ¥ was collected towards Debt.**

**Total owed: 28249 ¥**

“Status,” she whispered as color bled back into the world around her.

**Kagome Higurashi - LVL** 9    **EXP** (2796/3150)

**HP:** 984 (984)     **SP:** 2105 (2105)

**STR:** 10

**DEX:** 7

**VIT:** 8 (+15) **  
INT:** 44 (+5)

**WIS:** 12

**CHA:** 8

**LUK:** 10

**¥:** 4355

**Debt:** 28,249

**Higurashi Kagome was born at the end of the 20th century.  On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome was pulled into the past.  The Shikon no Tama was then ripped from her body and shattered.  She now continues her duties as the Shikon Guardian and works to collect the shards of the Shikon while trying to keep up with her schoolwork.**

**Status: [** Timetraveler **](+50 HP per Lvl, +5 INT); [** Miko-in-Training **](+25 SP per Lvl, +5 VIT); [** Shikon Guardian **](+100 SP per Lvl, +10 VIT); [** Student **](+1 INT per Lvl, +.5 WIS per Lvl)**

So she had less than 500 exp to her next level.  Which should give her a **WIS** and **INT** point if going by her statuses.  That seemed pretty awesome actually.  Though now that she had looked at the others’ status descriptions, she wondered what hers were.

**_Status –_ ** _Timetraveler_

**Timetraveler adds 5 INT and adds 50 HP per level. A status unique to Kagome to help with HP growth.**

**_Status –_ ** _Miko-in-Training_

**Miko-in-Training adds 5 VIT and adds 25 SP per level.  This status allows access to Spiritual Power.  This status denotes a miko still in the apprentice phase of their life.  Turns into Miko when training is finished.  A profession status.**

**_Status –_ ** _Shikon Guardian_

**Shikon Guardian adds 10 VIT and adds 100 SP per level.  A status unique to Kagome to help with SP growth.  Status shows that Kagome is the true guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the souls within it.**

**_Status –_ ** _Student_

**Student adds 1 INT per level gained and adds 1 WIS for every 2 levels gained.  This status is only available when the School tree is active.**

So she had two statuses just for her and two that were available to others.  Though she wasn’t sure how others could have the ability tree she had.  It also sounded like she only had the _Student_ status when certain conditions were met.  But she wasn’t sure how the ‘school tree is active’ bit played.  Did it mean that when she finished school she would no longer have it?  Which made sense.  Or was there some specific way to ‘activate’ a certain ability?  Was that something her ability page showed?

“Abilities.”  Might as well check now while she was thinking about it.

Looking over her ability menu didn’t give her any answers to her questions.  She knew the check marks were ones she _had_ and all the others were ones she could get with the right qualifications.  She knew **Languages 3** and **Archery 4** wouldn’t let her view them from previous tries.  That was the gray-ish ones and the lighter blue ones.  **Barrier** was a different color, and something she should learn how to do.

**Barrier Requirements:**

**Miko 1 MAX LVL**

**SP Control:** **≥ 25%**

**You currently do not meet all the requirements for Barrier.**

Well that was pretty straightforward.  Closing that window, Kagome tapped **Sealing Arrow** to check that one.

**Sealing Arrow Requirements:**

**Miko 1 MAX LVL**

**Archery 2 MAX LVL**

**Sacred Arrow LVL 25**

**You currently do not meet all the requirements for Sealing Arrow.**

Almost the same.  So the darker blue ones she could see.  But why not the gray and lighter blue?  What was the difference?

“Oi! Wench, ya gonna stay down there all day?”

Looking up, Kagome spotted the familiar face of InuYasha scowling down at her.  “Sorry, I was thinking. Help me up?”

“Tch, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I do have stats for most every one of the main characters. And all the status info and ability info tucked away.
> 
> If there's anything specific you guys want to know about, please let me know. I'll either work it in or just add it to the notes for you guys ;)

**Author's Note:**

> No excuses from me. The bunny came. I listened. If you don't feel like keeping up with stats, don't worry. Every chapter will now begin with Kagome's stats.
> 
> If you have an opinion on Kagome's relationship, go for it. Kagome was my first bicycle fandom. . . Well, not Naraku since she has to end him. Otherwise, go for it!
> 
> The rich text ate my formatting. The box stuff should be centered. But I don't wanna go through it all. Also, the math for this is hard. So many details. Just a warning.


End file.
